regarde les étoiles
by th-schaut-die-sterne-an
Summary: Pour Tom, lui et son frère sont inséparables, ils sont à jamais unis. Mais le jour de leur onzième anniversaire, une lettre va pourtant lui donner tord...fiction sur Tokio Hotel : ! YAOI ! !twincest powaaa ! mdrr
1. Chapter 1

Deux enfants regardent les étoiles…

**Tu vois juste au dessus de nousBill ? Les étoiles forment un B…et tu vois juste à côté ? Ça fait un T…**

**Oui…même dans le ciel on est liés! Regarde, le T et le B sont entrelacés !**

Le jeune Tom regarde son frère, ils sont bien allongés là…il prend la main de son frère, puis la pose avec la sienne sur son ventre.

Ils se sourient, ils sont heureux ensembles. Mais ce soir personne ne se doute de la nouvelle qui arrivera que le lendemain, jour de leur onzième anniversaire

…


	2. Chapter 2

Aujourd'hui comme tous les jours je me réveille et espionne mon frère qui dort. J'aime le regarder ainsi…il a l'air d'un ange, un petit ange tombé du ciel.

Quelques minutes passent ainsi. Puis ses yeux s'ouvrent lentement, il me sourie. Qu'il est beau mon frère. Ce petit air d'innocent qui se lit sur son visage, pourtant il est comme moi, les bêtises je ne les fais pas seul! Non, on est toujours deux. On a toujours été deux, à notre naissance, pour jouer, pour apprendre, pour rigoler, pour faire les conneries, pour défendre l'autre, pour pleurer, toujours nous deux…toujours…

**Bon anniversaire, dis-je avec une voix en parfaite harmonie avec celle de Bill**

On rigole, même ça on le dit en même temps!

Il se lève et s'approche de moi, puis se jette dans mes bras.

**Je t'aime grand frère**

**Moi aussi je t'aime Engel**

Engel…ce surnom lui va si bien…

Il se serre un peu plus, que je l'aime mon frère

On décide enfin à descendre 10 minutes après pour manger.

** Bon anniversaire mes chéris!!**

** Merci maman!**

Toujours ce parfait accord…

** Oh…que le temps passe vite…j'ai l'impression que vous êtes nés hier!**

Elle passe une main sur chacune de nos joues. Elle est émue, ça se voit. Fière peut être? Elle a de quoi, pensais-je en souriant.

** Hey les deux p'tits jeunes!**

On se retourne, notre beau-père tend ses bras pour qu'on vienne le rejoindre, ce qu'on fait en courant.

** Haha mais ce sont de grands bonhomme maintenant! Joyeux anniversaire mes p'tits louveteaux!**

Ma mère laisse échapper une larme, elle avait si peur qu'on n'aime pas Gordon, elle pensait qu'on le rejetterait car il voulait remplacer notre père, mais on sait bien qu'il n'est pas là pour ça. Et puis nous on l'aime Gordon.

** Héhé aujourd'hui préparer vous on va sortir toute la journée!**

** C'est vrai? Dis-je avec espoir**

** Bien sûr!**

** OUAIIIIS!!!!!**

Bill et moi partons à une vitesse folle nous faire beaux

…

On s'élance à travers les nombreux manèges

** regarde Bill! On fait celui-là!**

** Et celui là aussi Tom!**

** Haha doucement les jeunes! On va tous les faires!**

On laisse entendre notre joie. J'aime nos anniversaires, c'est toujours les meilleurs jours de notre vie.

On fit toutes les attractions possibles et réalisables! Notre mère prit plein de photos, Gordon nous accompagnait dans la plupart des cas.

On mangea même au Mac do! C'est rare car ma mère dit que c'est pas bon pour la santé, mais aujourd'hui on fit une exception.

On alla au parc s'amuser avec les canards qui sont dans l'étang, on essaya même de mettre notre beau-père à l'eau! Et vous savez quoi? Mission accomplie!!!

Mais il est l'heure de rentrer. Et je suis là, main dans la main avec mon jumeau.

22 bougies trônent sur le gâteau que pose ma mère devant nous à la fin du repas.

11 pour Bill et 11 pour moi

On souffle en même temps dans les applaudissements enjoués de nos parents.

** tenez mes chéris**

Maman nous donne nos cadeaux. De jolis cadeaux qui nous font plaisir à tous les coups, maman sait toujours tout ce qui nous rend heureux. Et elle a gagné encore une fois, on nage en plein bonheur, aujourd'hui est une journée exceptionnelle!

Mais ce que je ne savais pas c'est ce qui allait suivre…lorsque ma mère donne une enveloppe à mon frère, sous ses yeux ébahis…il l'ouvre, lit le papier, fixe ma mère et laisse exploser sa joie!

Je l'observe, je ne comprends pas, …il aurait surement mieux fallut que ne sache jamais…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 2: Une partie de moi…

Bill se jette dans les bras de ma mère, pleurant de joie.

**- Félicitation mon amour**

**- J'y crois pas maman ça y'est! Ça y'est!!!!**

**- Hahaha! Doucement Bill tu m'étouffe!**

Je regarde le spectacle avec toujours cette ignorance en moi. Qu'y a-t-il Bill? Dis le moi, je veux partager ton bonheur… mais personne ne m'explique…

**- C'est quoi?** Demandai-je au bout d'un moment

**- …c'est…c'est ma lettre d'inscription…**

**- Inscription?**

**- Je suis pris dans l'école d'art spécialisé dans le chant de Paris…je suis pris dans la plus grande école d'art Tom!**

J'ai peur de comprendre…Paris…c'est en France ça! C'est loin, trop loin!

**- Mais…mais Paris…c'est pas possible…**

…

Il me regarde, sa joie est retombée d'un seul coup. Il vient se serrer contre moi, et me murmure dans le creux de l'oreille

**- C'est mon rêve Tomi…je dois y'aller…**

**- Je ne réponds rien, que répondre à ça?**

Je continu la soirée comme si ce papier n'avait jamais été là, comme si dans les prochains jours, on aller se faire chier à l'école ensemble, comme si tout ça n'était qu'un cauchemar et que en réalité, ça serait comme toutes les années, on allait rire ensembles…

…

Je me réveille en douceur. Comme d'habitude je regarde mon frère dormir. Quand à son tour il ouvre les yeux, il me sourie.

**- Salut mein Engel**

**- Salut mein Stern…**

Il est déjà 10h30, alors on descend à la cuisine manger un bon bol de céréales. Je ne le quitte pas des yeux, il est beau mon jumeau, il est parfait.

**- Mon chéri j'ai appelé le collège pour annulé ta rentrée, et j'ai pris ton billet d'avion, tu pars dans deux jours**

**- Deux jours?!**

J'ai dis ça en criant sans m'en rendre vraiment compte. Bill se tourne vers moi.

**- Tom j'étais sur liste d'attente, c'est normal que la rentrée soit proche, ils m'ont prévenus quand ils ont appris qu'un élève ne viendrait pas…**

**- Mais…deux jours Bill! Tu l'as appris hier et tu pars dans deux jours!**

**- Tomi…**

**- tais toi! T'es dégueulasse de me faire ça maintenant!**

Je pars en courant dans ma chambre. Je ne dois pas craquer, pourtant ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque…

Il me rejoint. S'assoie sur son lit et me regarde, recroqueviller sur le mien.

**- Tom tu sais à quel point je veux y'aller…**

**- …**

**- Ne m'en veux pas…**

**- Tu as le choix Bill…tu peux refuser non?**

**- Tomi…**

Je ferme les yeux, retenant mon envie de hurler, de pleurer, de taper contre le mur.

Il se lève et commence à faire le tri dans ses affaires. Je dégluti difficilement. Je ne veux pas qu'il parte, pas aussi loin, pas sans moi.

Les minutes semblent des heures quand je le regarde préparer sa valise. Une impression que tout notre bonheur est dans celle-ci, que si il s'en va, il n'y aura plus rien pour moi. Se doute-il une seule seconde de ce que je ressens? Hier encore je disais qu'on faisait tout ensemble, et là il m'abandonne.

La vérité est parfois trop dure à voir, je ne veux pas me dire qu'il sera heureux là-bas, non si il doit être heureux c'est avec moi, c'est ensemble, tous les deux.

Je ne suis pas égoïste, seulement c'est mon jumeau, c'est le deuxième partie de moi, de mon cœur. Un cœur ne peut pas battre si il n'en reste qu'une seule partie? N'est ce pas?

Une larme vient perler au coin de l'œil, non Tom, tu ne dois pas…

Mon frère arrête un instant, me lance un regard, puis commence à sortir de la chambre.

**- Bill…**

**- Oui?**

**- Tu…tu vas vraiment partir?**

Il me fait un signe de tête…«Oui»… il referme la porte, et je m'effondre sur le lit, tant pis si il m'entend.

…

Tout alla rapidement ensuite. J'ai à peine eu le temps de penser que je ne verrais plus mon double qu'il transportait déjà ses valises dans la voiture. Je descends le rejoindre. Il est dans les bras de maman. Elle pleure, mais elle c'est juste son fils, elle est contente pour lui, moi c'est ma moitié, je ne veux pas qu'il me laisse.

**- Tom…**

Il se rapproche de moi, je l'évite. Son regard est plein de tristesse, mais c'est de sa faute tout ça. Ce n'est pas moi qui part, ce n'est pas moi qui lâche sa famille, ce n'est pas moi…c'est lui…

**- Je regarderais les étoiles là-bas…tous les soirs je serais près de toi ainsi…**

**- Les étoiles n'ont plus aucune signification si tu n'es pas à mes côtés…**

**- Pour moi elles en ont une…le T et le B seront toujours enlacés!**

**- Bill ne pars pas**

**- pardonne moi**

**- …**

**- …je t'aime Tomi…je t'aime…mein Engel…**

Il m'embrasse sur la joue, et repars vers la voiture où mon beau-père l'attend.

**- ON NE SEPARE JAMAIS DES JUMEAUX!!!!!!!**

Je le crie de toutes mes forces et m'en vais en courant m'enfermer dans ma chambre. Je ne peux pas retenir les larmes qui s'écoulent toutes seules le long de mes joues.

Je cours vers la fenêtre, la voiture démarre…elle démarre emportant ma vie…je ne pourrais jamais te pardonner de m'avoir fais ça Bill…jamais!


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey!!! désolé de ne pas avoir beaucoup parlé (meme pas du tout lol) en postant les premiers chapitres! c'est juste que j'ai pas l'habitude de ce principe et que j'oubliais toujours de mettre un petit mot avant de faire ma mise en page! et vu que j'avais la flemme de tout recommencer… mdr_

_J'espère que ça vous plait toujours!_

_Vive Th, vive le Yaoi!_

_Küssen!_

* * *

**Chapitre 3: Changement de vie, changement de personnalité…**

Les semaines passent, la vie n'a plus aucune couleur depuis qu'il est parti. Je regarde ce lit, sans intérêt sans lui…je me surprends même à prendre un tee-shirt laissé dans l'armoire, abandonné comme moi. Il a son parfum, Bill si tu savais comme j'aime ton odeur…pourquoi m'as-tu laissé?

**- Tom!!**

Ma mère m'appelle et je descends à contre cœur. Elle tient le téléphone dans sa main. Avec un regard brillant, elle me le tend.

-** Ton frère souhaite te parler**

**- …je n'ai rien à lui dire**

**- Tom fais un effort, c'est ton frère**

**- Il n'en a fait aucun quand il m'a laissé**

Je repars de là où je suis venu. J'entends ma mère pleurer le combiné à la main, lui disant que je ne voulais pas…

Depuis des semaines c'est ainsi, je ne veux pas parler à mon frère, les lettres qu'on reçoit je ne les lis pas, les photos qu'il envoie je ne les regarde pas, ma mère les affiche dans un cadre. Je ne l'aime pas ce cadre. Je le déteste. Comme je déteste cette vie.

**- Tom je peux entrer?**

La voix de mon beau-père et rassurante. Je ne dis rien et il prend ça pour un oui.

**- Tomi arrête d'en vouloir à ton frère…**

**- Je fais ce que je veux**

**- Il ne voulait pas que tu te braque ainsi…**

**- Il avait qu'à y penser avant**

**- Tom je sais que tu as mal…mais pense à lui…**

**- Je ne veux plus jamais le revoir**

**- ne dis pas ça**

**- C'est la vérité…**

**- Tu l'aimes**

**- Je l'aimais**

**- Tu l'aimes encore**

**- …**

**- Tom il fallait bien que vous vous éloignez un jour ou l'autre!**

**- On s'était promis…on s'était dit qu'on resterait ensemble…il m'a menti!**

Je ne retiens pas plus longtemps les larmes. Gordon me sert contre lui.

…

Un an que Bill est parti. Je ne l'ai jamais revu. Quand il vient nous rendre visite je sors, si il reste plusieurs jours je vais chez un ami. Le revoir serait pire que tout. Une fois il m'a laissé une lettre, je ne l'ai jamais ouverte. Je l'ai juste mise dans un tiroir de mon bureau. Le cadre où on voyait ses photos je l'ai cassé dans un moment de crise, alors ma mère l'as refait et mis dans sa chambre à l'abri. Elle m'en veut d'être ainsi je le sais. Mais je ne peux pas changer.

_Je suis comme je suis_

…

J'allume la télé. Un reportage sur les grandes villes. Bien sûr il faut que je tombe pile sur Paris. Grande capital de la France! Moi tout ce que je vois c'est le lieu qui m'a pris mon frère.

J'ai 16 ans. Depuis cinq longues années je n'ai parlé à mon double. Je crois qu'il m'a oublié là bas. Il doit être heureux. Plus le temps s'est écoulé, moins il venait rendre visite à mes parents. Trop de boulot. Tu parles.

Je n'attends plus rien de lui à présent. Des fois j'espérais qu'il me chercherait à travers Hambourg, qu'il demanderait l'adresse du copain chez qui j'étais pour me voir, j'espérais juste que je lui manque trop. Maintenant je n'espère plus rien de sa part.

Je remonte dans ma chambre et regarde par la fenêtre. C'est ici que j'avais pour la dernière fois vu mon jumeau. Je le revois encore dans cette voiture.

Mon regard se porte vers les étoiles…B et T…T et B…les étoiles illuminent le ciel, mais mon cœur reste sombre comme la nuit. La seule étoile qui s'y trouvait a disparu quelques jours après ma onzième année…

J'essuie mes yeux rageusement, je n'ai pas le droit de pleurer, pas pour lui!

…


	5. Chapter 5

_Hallo!!!_

_Désolé je mets pas beaucoup de suite mais j'avoue que j'ai du mal avec ce site lol_

_Mais jme rattrape en vous mettant deux suites!!_

_küssen_

* * *

**Chapitre 4: Surprise…**

30 août 2007, dans 2 jours c'est mon anniversaire, ma majorité. Mais aujourd'hui j'ai d'autres choses à penser…

Je me prépare comme toujours: baggy, tee-shirt large [XXXXL mdr, bandeau, casquette. Mon style vestimentaire a complètement changé depuis que Bill est parti…Bill…encore lui. Comme si il me hantait. Je n'arrive même pas à aligner deux mots sans que son nom apparaisse, je suis pitoyable. Bientôt 7 ans que je ne l'ai pas revu et je pense encore à lui.

Je descends, fais un signe bref à mes parents, et me dirige vers la sortie.

**- Tom attends!**

**- Quoi maman?**

**- Tu vas où?**

Je baisse les yeux, elle le sait où je vais. Pourquoi prend elle enfonce-t-elle le couteau? Elle veut me faire encore plus souffrir?

**- Pardon mon chéri…je…j'avais oublié que c'était aujourd'hui…**

**- Tu veux qu'on t'accompagne Tom**?, propose gentiment Gordon

**- Non…non merci je préfère être seul.**

**- Si tu as besoin...**

**- Je sais p'pa je sais…**

Oui, j'appelle mon beau père «papa». Depuis le temps qu'il occupe ce rôle! Et puis mon vrai père n'est pas vraiment présent alors…

J'arrive devant cette maison. J'y suis allé tellement souvent ces six derniers mois. Je sonne à la petite porte en bois. Quand elle s'ouvre, une jeune fille se jette dans mes bras. Et pas n'importe quelle fille.

**- Tomi!**

Sa tête dans mon cou, ses bras autour de moi, elle pleure. Moi je me retiens, comme toujours. J'ai appris à ne plus pleurer, et je m'en sors pas trop mal.

**- Oh Tomi…je…je ne veux pas y'aller!**

**- Je sais…moi non plus…**

**- On s'écrira?**

**- Oui…**

Elle me regarde dans les yeux avant de déposer un doux baiser sur mes lèvres.

**- Elya on y va!**

**- Oui maman**

Elle me regarde à nouveau. Je sèche ses larmes puis l'aide à mettre ses valises dans le coffre.

…

Elle ne cesse de m'embrasser. J'en peux plus, j'en ai marre, pourquoi quand je m'attache à quelqu'un cette personne doit partir. Une voix annonce le prochain départ vers Paris.

-** Je dois y'aller…je t'aime Tom**

**- Moi aussi je t'aime princesse**

Elle se serre contre moi. Je me surprends à verser une larme.

**- A bientôt…**

Je ne réponds rien, je sais qu'une fois là bas avec son père, le temps s'écoulera et elle m'oubliera. Un dernier baiser langoureux et la voilà partie. Finalement je déteste la France.

Mon ventre se tord de douleur, six mois passé à ses côtés en tant que petit ami. Six mois de bonheur. Mais j'ai comme l'impression que je n'ai pas le droit d'être heureux.

Je repars en direction de chez moi. Le cœur lourd. J'attrape un billet qui s'envole pour le rendre à son propriétaire.

**- merci**, dit-il simplement

Sa voix est un murmure. Le jeune brun me sourie. Je lui rends son geste mais les larmes ne cessent de couler. Et je reprends ma route, seul.


	6. Chapter 6

_Reuh!!_

_Oui les chapitres suivant sont plus longs!!! là j'avoue que c'est court :s_

_J'mettrais p't'etre une suite assez vite!_

_Bisous!!!_

* * *

**Chapitre 5: Toi…**

On frappe à ma porte. Je sais qui c'est. Je sais qu'il rentrera dans peu de temps. Je sais qu'il voudra que je lui parle. Et je lui parlerais. Il me prendra dans ses bras, et là je risquerais d'exploser en pleurs…encore une fois.

**- Tom…**

Il ouvre la porte et viens s'assoir à mes côtés.

-** Ça va allez fiston?**

**- …que veux tu que je réponde?**

**- La vérité**

**- Non, ça ne va pas et ça ne s'arrange pas**

**- …dis moi tout Tomi, tu peux me faire confiance, tu le sais…**

Comment te dire les choses telles que je les vois? C'est si dur, si tu savais comme c'est dur.

Je remonte mes jambes contre ma poitrine, passant mes bras autour d'elles.

**- Je l'aimais…et elle est partie au même endroit que lui.**

Pas besoin de mettre des noms, il sait de qui je parle.

**- Pourquoi les allemands sont-ils autant attirés par la France? Hein? Pourquoi?**

Il ne dit rien, il sait que je vais tout lui dire. Il a raison.

**- Et puis mon anniversaire approche…bientôt 7 ans…7 ans…**

**- Tu veux le revoir?**

**- Oui et non**

Une minute de silence s'installe. Puis je reprends.

**- Oui car il me manque, c'est mon jumeau, ma moitié, mon double**.

A nouveau un silence

**- Non car je lui en veux, je lui en veux énormément, et je sais que je réagirais mal face à lui.**

Je ferme les yeux. Deux bras me prennent pour me coller à ce corps réconfortant.

**- La vie est parfois difficile, mais il ne faut jamais désespérer, le bonheur viendra Tomi…**

**- Comment en es-tu aussi sûr?**

**- Il y a quelques années, je sombrais dans la plus sombre des dépressions. Ma femme m'avait quitté, car je ne pouvais avoir d'enfant. Je regrettais de ne pouvoir en avoir. Et puis j'ai rencontré ta mère. Tom en quelques jours j'étais amoureux, et j'avais 2 enfants. J'avais ma famille, celle dont j'ai toujours rêvé! Je ne regrette qu'une chose, c'est d'avoir cessé d'espérer et d'avoir perdue une année de mon existence à me morfondre sur mon sort. Je ne veux pas que ça t'arrive. Je t'aime Tom, je ne suis peut être pas ton père mais je t'aime comme mon fils. Et ça rien ni personne ne pourra le changer, peut importe ce que tu fais je t'aimerais. Sache-le…**

**- Papa…**

Je le serre un peu plus contre moi. Je suis si heureux de l'avoir à mes côtés! Je murmure un «je t'aime» au creux de son oreille

…

Je pique quelques pâtes avec ma fourchette avant de porter le tout dans ma bouche. Je me force, je n'ai pas faim. Mais je sais que ma mère serait inquiète si je n'avalais rien. Alors je lui fais plaisir. Quitte à en être malade.

Personne ne parle. Pour dire quoi de toute façon?

La sonnette coupe ce silence [j'vous fais le bruitage? «Ding dong» XD j'adore ça D moi tout gâcher? Ok j'me tais

**- Tu attendais quelqu'un mon chéri?**

**- Non maman**

Elle se dirige vers le hall pour ouvrir. J'entends seulement une exclamation de surprise. Je me retourne vers la porte, attendant que ma mère revienne. Et c'est accompagnée qu'elle reviendra.

Grand, mince, de longs cheveux bruns parsemés de mèches blanche, le regard souligné de noir. Aucun doute possible. C'est l'homme de l'aéroport. C'est Lui. C'est mon frère…

**- bonjour**, dit-il simplement


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey hey!!!_

_Bon voilà un nouveau chapitre! j'ai décidé d'essayé de rattraper mon retard! j'ai actuellement 20 chapitre et j'en suis seulement au 6eme ici…donc bonne nouvelle pour celles qui me lisent: je vais mettre des mises à jour assez souvent pour cette semaine! la semaine d'après je pars en vacances donc…_

_Küssen!!_

* * *

**Chapitre 6: Ma vie, mon enfer**

Sa voix résonne dans ma tête. Je le regarde bouche bée. Il est là devant moi…il est là…purée il est LA!!!!!

Je saute de ma chaise passe devant eux, prends ma veste qui trônait sur le porte manteau et me dirige vers la sortie. Mais il se met devant moi m'empêchant de me sauver comme un lâche, que je suis.

**- laisse moi passer**

**- Non…je refuse que tu partes Tom…**

**- p'tain mais laisse moi en paix!!! Bouge!**

Il ferme les yeux, je le sens mal à l'aise, c'est pourtant avec une voix sûre qu'il me répète ce «**non**».

Il me lance un regard, il est brillant de larmes prêtent à tomber. Pourtant il les empêche d'aller plus loin.

**- Et MERDE!**

Je balance ma veste dans sa direction, ne contenant plus ma rage. Il me laisse crever ici et après il revient et je devrais me jeter dans ses bras? Hors de question!

Je monte les escaliers en courant pour rejoindre ma chambre et m'écroule sur mon lit. Je sais que mon père l'a empêché d'aller me voir. Mais ce n'est que partie remise.

Effectivement, un quart d'heure plus tard je sens sa présence. Une seconde….j'ai du mal à respirer….deux seconde…je relève la tête….trois seconde je me lève prêt à partir.

**- Tom il faut que j'te parle…**

**- laisse-moi**

**Je me dirige vers la porte…elle est fermée**

**- C'est moi qui ai la clé…**

**- T'es fou, donne la moi!**

**- Non Tom**

**- Mais…**

**- Je savais que tu allais essayer de t'enfuir, mais je ne te laisserais pas faire cette fois, j'ai besoin de te parler!**

**- …c'est après 7 ans que tu t'en rends compte?**

**- Tom c'est toi qui m'as rejeté! Je t'ai appelé tu ne voulais pas me parler, je t'ai écris tu n'as répondu, je suis venu tu m'as évité pendant toutes ces années! Et après c'est de ma faute?**

**- Tu es parti Bill!**

**- parti oui mais pas oublié!**

**- Ma vie est un enfer, tu ne t'en rends même pas compte! Tu dois être bien à Paris hein? Pour nous effacer petit à petitde ta mémoire !**

**- Je ne vous efface pas Tom!!!**

**- Tu venais de moins en moinsvoir les parents!**

**- Tu veux savoir pourquoi Tom? Parce que je savais que je ne te verrais pas, je savais que tu m'éviterais encore, et la vie ici sans toi m'était insupportable!**

**- …pourquoi tu ne m'as pas cherché dans ce cas?**

**- Tu ne voulais pas me voir**

**- Je n'attendais que ça**

**- pardonne-moi**

**- Non Bill…j'ai trop souffert, je souffre encore. Ta présence n'arrange rien.**

**- Tom…**

**- «j'aimerais être un couteau pour faire couler ton sang comme tu as fais couler mes larmes»…si tu savais à quel point cette phrase est véridique…si tu savais…**

**- …je suis ton jumeau Tom…tu ne peux pas me rejeté encore une fois…**

**- donne-moi la clé**

**- Tomi…**

**- donne la moi**

Il l'a jette à mes pieds et je m'empresse de la prendre.

**- Si je n'ai pas prévenu maman et Gordon de mon arrivé c'étais pour être sur de te voir Tom…crois le ou non.**

Je le regarde un instant et sors de cette maudite chambre…

Il a pas le droit de jouer de mes sentiments. Je ne peux pas croire qu'il ne m'est pas oublié là bas, à Paris. Non car 7 ans se sont écoulés. C'est si loin nous deux…lui et moi…j'étais bien fou de dire qu'on serait toujours unis. Si j'avais su. Mais je ne le savais pas.

Je décide de me rendre chez un de mes meilleurs amis. Je sors et l'air frais me fais énormément de bien. J'avance tête baissée. Puis sonne à cette porte qui s'est toujours ouverte quand j'en avais besoin.

**- Tom? Entre vieux**

J'accepte volontiers, surtout que pour une fin de mois d'août il fait plutôt froid.

**- Ça va aller?**

Je fais non de la tête.

**- …je suis désolé pour Elya…c'étais une fille bien…**

**- Il n'y a pas que ça…**

**- C'est-à-dire?**

**- Il est là**

**- …pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu comme d'habitude? Tom tu sais bien que t'es le bienvenu ici!**

**- Merci Gus…si je ne t'ai pas prévenu c'est que j'étais pas au courant…**

Je lui explique la situation, il m'écoute attentivement. C'est ça que j'aime chez lui, toujours là, toujours prêt à t'aider. Gustav est génial pour ce qui est de remonter le moral, sans lui à mes côtés je ne pense pas que je serais encore sur ce monde, trop de souffrance à mon goût. Mais je sais que je ne ferais pas ce geste qui m'emmènerais vers la paix, non car ils sont là et qu'ils ont besoin de moi…ma mère, mon «père», Gustav, Andréas aussi, mon autre meilleur pote. Pour eux je resterais. Et puis le bonheur est peut être pas très loin qui sait?

- **Tom, tu peux rester le temps que tu voudras ici**

**- Merci Gus…**

**- Tu me connais, jamais je te laisserais tomber…**

**- …tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel tu savais ça?**

**- ouais on m'la déjà dit XD**

Je rigole et le prends dans mes bras. Ce p'tit bonhomme est un être en qui on peut avoir confiance.

**- Je vais chercher mes affaires**

**- fais vite Tom, j'appelle Andy!**

**- Ok**

Je ressors le cœur presque léger. Une seule anxiété: rentrer prendre mes affaires et tomber nez à nez avec lui…faites qu'ils parlent avec les parents dans le salon! S'il vous plait!

* * *

_alors ? je mettrais surement la suite d'ici demain..._


	8. Chapter 8

_Youyou!!!_

_Nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira!!!_

_Je sais que mon personnage de Tom a un caractère assez bizarre mais c'est ainsi que je le voulais!!!_

_Gros bisous à tout le monde_

_Küssen_

* * *

**Chapitre 7: La différence entre nous**

Mes mains tremblent quand j'actionne la poignée. J'ouvre lentement, personne. Je me dépêche de monter, pas de bruit tout est calme. Je prends un sac et y met tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Un petit détour par la salle de bain, et voilà, fini. Je jette un coup d'œil à droite, un coup d'œil à gauche, la voie est libre!

Je descends avec tout sous les bras.

**- Tom…**

Mon corps se crispe, je reste raide en entendant sa voix. Je me retourne et lui fais face.

-** reste…s'il te plait…**

**- …**

Son regard est suppliant, une petite mèche vient cacher son visage, si beau pourtant. Oui car mon frère est beau je ne peux le nier, peut être est-ce le bonheur qui le rend ainsi. Car il doit être heureux là-bas.

**- si tu ne le fais pas pour moi, fais le pour maman…on a tant de chose à se dire…**

**- Je n'ai rien à te raconter**

**- Je suis sûr du contraire**

**- Ma vie je l'ai acceptée sans toi à mes côtés. Ça m'a pris du temps, beaucoup de temps, mais maintenant c'est fait.**

Il baisse le regard, c'est le moment de partir. Mais il les rouvre instantanément.

**- Je ne te crois pas Tom**

**- crois moi pas alors**

**- Tu es mon jumeau, on n'oublie pas un jumeau comme ça**

**- 7 ans…**

**- Ce n'est rien 7 ans pour nous deux, on est lié que tu le veuille ou non, on est pareil toi et moi!**

**- Surement pas! Je ne t'aurais jamais abandonné!**

**- C'était mon rêve!**

**- Et tu y as pensé une seul fois au _mien_?**

**- …**

La conversation si calme du début avait finie par exploser. Il le fallait.

**- Va rejoindre les parents, eux voudront que tu leur raconte ta vie, pas moi**

**- Je leur ai demandé de partir manger dans un petit resto...pour pouvoir te parler à toi…personne d'autre!**

**- Je n'ai plus rien à te dire**

**- pense à maman, et à Gordon…**

**- Tu vois Bill, la raison pour laquelle on est différent, tu viens de la dire…**

**- …je ne te comprends pas Tom…**

**- Tu l'appelle Gordon, je l'appelle Papa. Car ici il est mon vrai père, pour toi il restera le beau-père. Tu n'es plus ici, tu ne sais plus rien de ce qui se passe dans cette maison…**

**- Tom…**

**- Bill, tu le dis toi-même: on ne se comprend plus, nous, les jumeaux inséparables dans leur enfance, qui savait tout ce que ressentait l'autre en un regard. Bien des choses ont changées. Et j'en fais partie. Toi aussi.**

**- ...**

Je sais bien que mes paroles lui font mal, à moi aussi d'ailleurs, mais soyons réalistes…moi en tout cas je le suis.

Il s'appui contre le mur, le regard dans le vide.

**- Je rêvais d'une réconciliation Tom…**

**- Moi je rêvais que tu ne partes pas**

**- …je peux te poser une ultime question?**

**- Je t'écoute**

**- ...comment fais tu pour tracer un trait sur nous? Je n'y arrive pas…**

Je ne réponds rien. Les mots restent dans ma gorge: je n'y arrive pas non plus. Toutes mes pensées vont vers toi, toutes mes envies j'aimerais les faire à tes côtés, mais j'essaie juste de survivre à la tentation, car je sais que dans quelques jours tu seras à nouveau plus là, et encore une fois tu me laisseras Bill.

Pourtant Lui attend une réponse.

**- Ça se voit que tu n'as jamais attendu le retour de ta vie. Car tu étais ma vie. Petit à petit j'ai appris le goût d'une autre vie. Certes moins joyeuse, mais une vie quand même. Je suis sûr que tu t'en sortiras très bien sans moi, tu l'as fais pendant 7 ans, et tu t'en es pas trop mal sorti je trouve.**

**- Les apparences sont trompeuses**

**- Oui je trouve aussi. Je croyais que tu étais ma moitié, tu n'es qu'un frère presque inconnu à présent.**

**- …**

Des larmes? Alors lui aussi à mal? Non je n'espère plus, il a mal sur le coup, mais demain tout sera oublié. Oui, car il sait très bien m'oublier.

Je me décide enfin à sortir de la maison. Rejoindre les mecs me fera le plus grand bien. Lui n'a qu'à repartir à Paris, il l'aime tant cette ville.

Je déambule dans les rues rafraîchies par la nuit. Je l'ai laissé, seul. Il est seul dans cette maison qui était la notre. Oui, _qui était_.

Je ne veux pas faire couler les larmes sur mes joues. Je les retiendrais, comme je l'ai fais durant tant d'années. Seule Elya a réussi à me faire pleurer. Elya… je ferme les yeux, elle me manque. Elle aurait tenté de me faire sourire malgré la venue de mon…frère?

Oui elle aurait tenté et même réussi j'en suis sûr. Les six mois que j'ai passé à ses côtés m'ont rassuré. Je me sentais presque heureux. Elle m'a comblée de l'amour que mon frère n'a pu me donner. Même si elle n'était pas lui, elle m'a donné beaucoup et j'espère lui avoir rendu ce don. Peut importe ce qu'on peut dire, je l'aimais. Mais elle aussi à du partir. Mais ce n'était pas son choix personnel comme celui de Bill, non elle c'est juste à cause du divorce de ses parents. Je ne lui en veux pas. Pas comme Bill. Tout est différent avec lui. Tout.


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey hey!!! je pars samedi en vacances! je vais essayer de vous mettre au moins jusqu'au chapitre 10! donc surement la suite ce soir et l'autre…demain D_

_Merci pour vos avis! c'est important!_

_Küssen_

_Fanny_

* * *

**Chapitre 8: Un ami d'enfance…**

La soirée fut géniale en compagnie d'Andy et Gus, mais j'avais beau faire comme si rien n'avait eu lieu, mon esprit pensait encore et toujours à lui. Lui, cet être que j'aurais voulu ne jamais connaitre. Non, en réalité je suis heureux de l'avoir eu près de moi. Je ne sais plus, je suis complètement pommé! Je l'aime et je le hais. C'est une étrange sensation, j'avoue. Je regarde le plafond, installé confortablement sur un matelas entre mes deux amis. Un murmure me coupe dans mes pensées.

**- Ça va?**

**- Oui…et toi?**

**- Bien**

Je sourie au grand blond. Andréas m'entraine dans la cuisine pour éviter de réveiller Gustav.

**- écoute Tom…voilà, je sais que tu ne vas pas bien…je le vois…Tom si tu ne te confie pas plus, tu vas exploser un jour!**

**- Mais non! T'en fais pas pour moi!**

**- Tom j'te connaispar cœur!**

**- J'ai pas envie d'en parler…excuse moi Andy…**

**- …sache qu'on sera toujours là pour toi Tom**

**- Oww snif je suis ému**

Andy rigole en me donnant une petite tape derrière la tête

**- Mes dreads!!!**

**- Oh pauvre chou xD**

On explose de rire ce qui fait arriver notre petit blondinet.

**- Gus!!! Réveillé?**

Il nous répond par un petit grognement qui ressemblait à un «grumf»!

**- Andy…il faut utiliser la force là je crois…**

**- Mission accepté!**

**- Gneuh? Aaaahhhh naaann lâchez moi!!!**, crie Gustav au moment où il capte enfin

On le transporte ainsi jusqu'à la salle de bain où on le met sous l'eau froide

**- Waaaaaa c'est glacé!!!**

On rigole encore plus. Oui en ce moment même on a l'air de vrais gamins, mais de temps en temps qu'est ce que ça fait bien!

Une fois passés sous la douche et habillés, on décide de faire un tour dehors. Gustav veux aller au magasin de musique directement afin de voir les prix des batteries. Oui car mon cher p'tit Gus est batteur!

Une fois entré il fait des gros yeux en sautillant de partout en voyant la batterie de ses rêves. Andy souffle en secouant la tête

**- C'est qu'un instrument -.-**

Je rigole mais ne dis rien, je sais que je suis pareil.

**- Vous êtes désespérant les mecs**, lâche Andréas eux minutes plus tard

-** Moi? J'ai rien fais!** Me défendais-je

**- Tu crois que j'te vois pas en train de baver en regardant les guitares!**

Merde pris en flagrant délit!

Je me chamaille un moment avec Andy avant qu'un jeune homme nous coupe en s'écriant un **«GUUSSS!!!»**

J'observe le gars en question: baraqué aux cheveux châtains mis long, yeux verts/gris, de taille «normale».

**- Hey! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là?** répond notre blondinet un grand sourire aux lèvres

-** visite aux parents !**

**- héhé, oh pardon, j'te présente des amis, Tom et Andréas, les mecs c'est Georg un ami d'enfance**

**- Salut**

**- 'lut**

**- Gégé vient rarement**, nous explique Gus, **il mène la belle vie depuis plusieurs années loin de ses parents**

**- Ouais ben t'as vu les cas aussi! J'avais rien droit de faire avec eux!**

**- Héhé, parents hyper protecteurs,** rajoute le petit blond le sourire aux lèvres

**- Bref, et si on allait boire un verre pour discuter?**

On accepte la proposition du prénommé Georg. La suite de la journée fut d'une vitesse accélérée!! Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer! L'ami de Gus à l'air plutôt sympa, bien que je ne connaisse pas vraiment sa vie depuis qu'il est parti de chez ses parents. Faut dire qu'à part leurs nombreux souvenirs d'enfance on n'a pas parlé de grand-chose! À si! De musique! Georg fait de la basse, et on s'est dit qu'un jour faudra qu'on joue ensemble, lui, Gus et moi.

Andréas s'était à moitiéendormis durant ce sujet, il ne joue d'aucun instrument à part…la flûte -.- et encore il sait juste jouer Titanic!

«**C'est très beau Titanic**» ne cesse-t-il de répété

Il me fait vraiment rire ce gars!

Malheureusement pour moi, le soir c'est une toute autre conversation…

**- Tom…**

**- Hum?**

Gustav jette un œil à Andy qui lui fait un signe de tête pour qu'il continu. Ça me fait peur là!

**- Voilà…euh…demain, comme tu le sais, on sera le 1er septembre…jour de ton anniversaire…**

**- C'est pas vrai -.- heureusement que tu me le dis xD**

Il sourie mais je sens qu'il est mal à l'aise. Je l'encourage donc à continuer.

**- …écoute…on veut que tu retourne chez toi…**

**- QUOI??!! Vous voulez me virer le jour de mes 18 ans???**

**- Tom calme toi! C'est pour toi!**

**- Pour moi? Vous vous foutez de ma gueule là c'est ça?!**

**- Tom depuis 7 ans tu es triste le jour de ton anniversaire parce que ton frère n'est pas là! Et cette année…**

**- Bordel Gus j'ai aucune envie de le voir! Je croyais que je pouvais compter sur vous?!**

**- Tu le peux Tom…**

**- Seulement on pense que tu seras heureux si tu le passes avec ta famille**, renchéri Andy qui jusque là n'avait pas dit un mot.

Je les regarde tour à tour, sentant le chagrin m'envahir. Non, il ne faut pas…

**- Tom…et si on vient?**

**- Comment ça?**

**- On restera tous ensemble, mais aussi avec ta famille…**

**- Pourquoi vous voulez mettre ma famille là dedans .**

**- Parce que tes parents voudront te voir comme chaque année Tom! Fais pas l'égoïste!**

**- …**

Merde ils ont marqués un point là….

Pff va falloir que j'accepte…je soupire et leur dis un petit «**ok**». Je vois qu'ils sont heureux, mais je ne sais pas combien de temps je pourrais tenir dans la même maison que LUI.

**- Bon on se fait soirée pizza?** propose Andréas tout sourire

**- Ouais**

Ils changent de sujet comme de chemise….euh nan…beaucoup plus vite !

Mais après tout une soirée devant un bon dvd sera parfaite pour ne pas penser au lendemain …


	10. Chapter 10

_Comme promis la suite!_

_J'espère que ça vous plait toujours! sachez que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire! et je continue bien sûr! m'enfin j'ai encore pas mal de suite pour rattraper mon sky donc…_

_Je me dépêche xD_

_Küssen!!_

_ps : je pars en vacances donc je pourrais pas mettre de suite avant un bon moment !! a bientot _

* * *

**Chapitre 9: Bon anniversaire**

**- BOUH!!!**

**- AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!**

Je me réveille en sursaut! Andy est mort de rire à côté de moi.

**- Quel con!** pensais-je tout haut

**- Roh ça va**

**- Tu voulais que j'ai une crise cardiaque c'est ça?**

**- Meuh nan JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE TOM!!!**

Je secoue la tête en souriant.

**- Merci**

**- Fröhlicher Geburtstag Tomiii (**Normalement ça voudrait dire «joyeux anniversaire Tomi» mais moi et l'allemand :s)

Gustav rebondit sur mon matelas en m'étouffant

**- Vous voulez vraiment ma mort tout les deux!!**

Nos éclats de rire retentissent dans toute la maison. Je me sens bien, si bien! Pourtant…la dure réalité est proche…

**- Bon toi tu te prépare et nous on te fait un petit dej' de roi :),** m'annonce fièrement Gus

**- Ouais enfin on va essayer xD**, rajoute le plus grand des deux blonds

Je sourie encore plus et vais prendre ma douche. C'est en me regardant dans le miroir que je réalise vraiment que dans quelques heures je serais de nouveau chez moi…avec mon frère…

Je ferme les yeux et revois son visage. Il me fait autant de mal que de bien. C'est indescriptible comme sentiment.

Je descends ensuite dans la cuisine où tout est en place: croissant, chocolat chaud, jus d'orange, et même du…

**- Nutella??? Les gars vous savez bien que j'aime pas le Nutella -.-**

**- C'est qu'il est exigeant en plus notre Tomi**

**- Mais oui on sait! c'était la petite blagounette du matin huhu**

Je regarde Andy prononcer cette phrase et explose de rire!

**- Bon ok on sort…la confiture!!**

**- Waouh quel exploit**, m'exclamais je en me moquant ouvertement du grand blond

**- n'est ce pas**

Je fini mon déjeuné lentement, espérant que de cette façon j'aurais moins de temps à passer auprès de Lui.

Mais je savais bien que les gars aller me pousser à manger plus vite et c'est ce qu'ils firent.

**- Allez allez!!**

**- Ça va je prends ma veste**, répondais-je à Gustav qui me pousse vers la sortie.

Les quelques rues qui sépare nos deux maisons sont bien trop courtes aujourd'hui. Les gars essaient de détendre l'atmosphère mais je ne pense qu'à Lui, il va être là quand j'ouvrirais cette maudite porte.

**- Tu compte rester planté devant chez toi longtemps?** demande Andréas

**- Ouais en plus il fait froid là** , renchéri mon deuxième meilleur ami

Je prends une grande bouffée d'air avant d'ouvrir.

Personne dans le hall, mais j'aperçois quelques mèches noires dans le salon. Je vais directement dans la cuisine espérant y trouver mes parents mais aucunes traces d'eux.

**- Ils sont sortis un moment**

Je me retourne pour faire face à Bill.

-** Où ça?**

**- Ils te cherchent…enfin ils m'ont dit que c'était parce qu'ils ont oubliés d'acheter du pain, mais je sais bien que c'est juste pour te voir.**

**- ...ok bon ben les gars on y va alors**

Mais mes amis ne sont pas de mon avis et me barre la route

**- Tom ils vont revenir on les attend!**

Je lance un regard de tueur à Gustav

**- Tu pourrais nous présenter **

**- Bill ce sont mes meilleurs amis Gustav et Andréas**

**- enchantée**, dit le brun en serrant la main des deux blonds, **je suis Bill, le frère de Tom**.

Je soupire et m'appuis contre le mur. «Le frère de Tom»…il ne l'a pas était _pendant 7 ans_ et la il revient et ça y'est tout est pardonné? Niet!!

**- Bon anniversaire Tom**

Sa voix est presque un murmure. Je crois qu'il a hésité longtemps avant de prononcer ces quelques mots.

**- Merci…toi aussi**

Il me sourie. Je déteste quand il fait ça! Il n'a pas le droit! Il ne peut pas me sourire alors que je le hais!

La sonnette rompt le silence qui s'installait. Bill passe devant moi pour ouvrir et se jette dans les bras du jeune homme en hurlant un «Gégééé».

Mon cœur s'arrête un instant de battre. Ils se connaissent…

**- Salut tout le monde**, dit Georg un peu étonné lui aussi

Gustav me jette un coup d'œil puis détourne le regard

**- Gus tu le savais?** demandais-je sur un ton de reproche

**- Non Tom**

**- Tu me le promets?**

**- …**

**- Gus!!**

**- Je savais juste que Georg était à Paris! …et dans la même école que ton frère……mais je ne savais pas qu'ils se connaissaient!** rajoute-t-il précipitamment.

Je les regarde tour à tour…ce type que je trouvais sympa hier me dégoute à présent. Mon frère est blotti contre lui. Salop.

**- Tom c'est bien si nos amis se connaissent déjà, on passera un meilleur anniversaire**

**- Mes anniversaires sont toujours merdiques ce n'est pas toi qui va tout changer Bill!**

**- Tu lui parle autrement!**

**- Oww mais ton chéri prend ta défense! **répliquais-je sous le coup de la colère

**- serais-tu homophobe?** me demande le châtain avec un regard interrogateur rempli d'amusement.

Je ne dis rien, de peur de lui lancer de trop grosses injures à la face. C'est Andréas qui prend la parole

**- Toi la ferme! Tu ne sais rien de la vie à Tom! Si tu le connaissais tu n'aurais jamais dis ça! Tom est loin d'être homophobe! Et toi Bill, tu as laissé ton frère pendant des années et tu penses qu'il est heureux de te voir? Mais tu crois encore au père noël ou quoi??!!**

**- Andy arrête**, dis-je d'une voix si douce qu'on m'entend à peine

**- maintenant t'as intérêt à le laisser en paix, retourne dans ton cher pays…**

**- Andy s'il te plait…**

**- …de merde et refais ta vie de pur et simple égoïste!**

**- ANDY STOP!!!**

J'ai crié tellement fort que durant le silence qui suit, on aurait pu entendre le moindre petit bruit.

La porte s'ouvre derrière nous au bout d'une ou deux minutes.

**- TOM!!!**

Ma mère se jette dans mes bras en m'embrassant sur la joue et me souhaitant un heureux anniversaire.

Gordon arrive derrière et me fait une courte étreinte et une tape dans le dos

**- Bon anniversaire fiston**

**- Merci p'pa!**

Je le reprends dans mes bras. J'ai besoin de lui, c'est mon père de cœur et confident. Mais en ce moment il ne sait strictement rien de ma vie, de ce que je ressens. Je voudrais lui dire, mais Bill est là.

Le jour de ma majorité vient à peine de commencer qu'il est déjà l'un des pires.

Mais il reste encore tellement d'heures que j'ai peur de la suite…

* * *

_bravo a Laura qui avait trouvé pour georg et bill _


	11. Chapter 11

_Hey !!_

_ça fais super longtemps que j'ai pas posté désolée !! mais je dois faire toute la mise en page TT ben ouais comme une bêtasse je mets des tirés du 8 pour les paroles et ce site les met pas, résultat faut tout que je change !! ça prend du temps ! dire que j'ai déjà 25 chapitre de fait et que seulement 10 sont en ligne !!_

_j'me dépêche promis !!!_

_ bisous à bientôt !!_

_ Fanny _

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Le cœur du problème**

Les deux heures qui suivirent furent plutôt calme. Ouais enfin pas grand monde s'adressait la parole aussi alors ça aide !

Seuls mes parents tentaient tant bien que mal de déclencher une conversation entre nous. Sans succès.

**- Gordon tu veux bien m'aider s'il te plait, demande ma mère en se dirigeant vers la cuisine**

**- J'arrive**

Mon père nous regarde, puis rejoint sa compagne.

Mon jumeau rigole doucement, Georg lui a apparemment raconté une connerie, mais sans que personne ne les entende.

**- Pourquoi tu ne le dis pas plus fort Georg ? On aimerait rire nous aussi**

**- Désolé Tom, mais je disais un truc privé à Bill**

**- Un truc privé ?** dis-je en rigolant

**- Ça ne t'arrive donc jamais d'avoir un confident ?**

**- Je ne dis rien à un confident à table alors qu'il y a tout le monde**

**- ben faut croire qu'on est différent Tom**

**- Heureusement**, rajoutais-je dans un murmure pour que seul Gus et Andy entendent

**- Pardon ?**

**- Désolé Georg mais je disais un truc privé à mes** **amis**, répliquais-je sur un ton ironique qui fit sourire les deux blonds

**- Tom on va mettre les choses au clair tous les deux**

**- Gégé, s'il te plait…,** supplie mon frère

**- Hier je n'avais aucun problème avec toi, aujourd'hui tu n'arrête pas, c'est quoi le problème ?**

**- Le problème ? Tu es le mec de mon « jumeau » qui m'a abandonné il y a 7 ans, alors excuse moi de ne pas t'apprécier !**

**- Mein Gott mais c'est pire que ce que je pensais !**

**- Ah oui et tu pensais quoi ?**

**- écoute Tom, premièrement je ne suis pas le mec de ton frère ok ?**

**- oh excuse moi je ne savais pas que Bill se frottait à tous les hommes !**

**- Tu serais pas un peu jaloux sur les bords toi ?**

J'ouvre la bouche pour répliquer…mais aucun son ne sort ! Je me lève et m'appuis sur la table pour faire face à Georg, comme pour me donner plus de courage.

**- Jaloux de quoi ?**

**- Que toi tu ne sois pas si proche de Bill**

**- Gégé…**, mais la voix de mon frère nous effleure à peine

**- Bill est mon passé, point final ! C'est quoi ton deuxièmement ?**

**- C'est que tu es encore plus butté que ce que je pensais !**

**- Ah oui ?**

**- oui Tom, regarde les choses en face, tu en veux à ton frère parce qu'il t'a soi disant « abandonné », mais réfléchi un peu, qui n'a jamais voulu le revoir, alors qu'il se donnait beaucoup de mal pour pouvoir retourner chez lui ? Hein ?**

**- Je lui ai dis que je ne lui pardonnerais pas s'il partait !**

**- C'était un rêve pour lui cette école !**

**- Et moi ? Moi aussi j'avais un rêve !**

**- Mais tu es égoïste Tom ! Tu ne pense qu'à toi !**

**- Oui comme il a pensé qu'à lui**

**- Il croyait que tu le comprendrais**

**- Il croyait mal**

**- STOP ! Je suis à côté de vous j'vous rappelle ! Je suis là ! Arrêtez de parler de moi à la troisième personne !**, crie mon frère qui à l'air complètement déboussolé par tout ce qu'on vient de se lancer

**- Dans ce cas Bill, dis à ton cher « petit ami » de la fermer !**

**- En plus d'être égoïste il est homophobe**

**- J't'emmerde Georg, tu connais rien de ma vie ! Je suis loin d'être comme ça !**

**- prouve le moi alors ?**

**- Tu crois que c'est pour quoi que Andréas c'est énervé tout à l'heure ? C'est un de mes meilleurs amis et il est gay, t'entends ? Il est GAY !**

Je réalise ce que je viens de dire. Andréas a les yeux écarquillés en me fixant.

**- Andy…**

Son regard se pose à présent sur mes parents qui viennent voir ce que sont ces cris qu'on pousse. Il se lève et sort de la pièce.

**- Andréas attend ! Et merde !**

Je donne un coup de pied dans la table en passant mes mains sur le visage. Gustav se lève pour le rejoindre mais je l'en empêche

**- C'est à moi d'y aller…papa maman…ne dites jamais rien…s'il vous plait…**

**- Andréas ne supporte pas d'être homosexuel ?**, demande Bill calmement

Je le regarde, puis baisse les yeux.

**- Personne ne le sait, même pas ses parents. Ça ne doit pas sortir de cette pièce point final.**

Je sors et rejoins Andy dehors, collé contre le mur de ma maison.

**- excuse moi…**

**- Tu m'avais promis Tom…**

**- Je sais…putain Andy pardon**

Je m'approche de lui et le prends dans mes bras. Il se met à pleurer contre mon épaule. Moi aussi les larmes viennent. Je suis qu'un con capable de rien ! Même pas de garder le secret d'un pote !

**- Et si tes parents le disent aux miens ?**

**- Ils ne le diront pas…**

**- Je ne veux pas qu'ils me rejettent Tom…**

**- Ça ne sortira pas d'ici Andy, promis…enfin si je peux encore dire ce mot…je suis désolé, je m'en veux…si tu savais comme j''en veux !**

**- …c'est pas grave…de toute façon je ne pourrais pas garder ça pour moi longtemps…on le découvrira forcément un jour…**

**- Tu n'es pas encore prêt…**

**- Je ne serais jamais prêt...**

**- Tu me pardonne ?**

**- Bien sûr Tomi…**

**- Merci…**

**- dis…tu…tu crois que ton frère et son pote vont le répété ?**

**- …j'ai confiance en Bill…et en ses amis…je ne pourrais l'expliquer, mais je leur fais confiance…ils ne dévoileront rien…**

Ne me déçois pas Bill…ne me déçois pas…mein Stern…


	12. Chapter 12

_nouveau chapitre ! en espérant que ça vous plaise ! désolé mais je faisais passer un message durant le chapitre donc les paroles entouré de °°...°° c'est moi qui m'incruste -.-_

_küssen_

* * *

**Chapitre 11: tant de souvenirs dans les yeux**

On reste un moment dehors, seuls tous les deux. Je sais que les autres attendent, mais Andy a besoin d'un peu de temps. Je le lui accorde.

Quand enfin il se sent prêt, on rentre. Il redoute le regard des autres, surtout de mes parents. Mais heureusement tout se passe à merveille. Ouais enfin tout se passe plutôt bien! N'exagérons rien!

**- Ça vous dit un petit DVD?,** demande Gustav

**- Ouais bien sûr**!, répondais-je avec enthousiasme

**- Mais quoi?**

Je regarde Andy…un sourire prend possession de mes lèvres, je sais déjà ce qu'il veut regarder!

**- Titanic!!! **

**- Andy -.-**

**- allez !!! Ça fait super longtemps !**

**- Tu m'étonnes!,** rigole Gustav avec moi

**- Pff les gars ****vous êtes**** pas marrants!**

**- Et pourquoi pas un comique?**

Je tourne mon regard vers Bill. Un comique?

**- Pourquoi pas**, lance Gustav

**- Ouais moi aussi, mais à une seule condition! Que ce soit Gad Elmaleh!**

Tous les blonds rigolent, oui car Georg et Bill ne doivent pas comprendre ! Andréas à un petit faible pour Gadet ce depuis toujours!

**- Bon ça vous ****dis**

**- ouais,** confirme le châtain

**- parfait!**

Je me lève pour prendre le dvd, puis l'insère dans le lecteur.

- **Andychou**** tu peux me passer la télécommande s'il te plait?**

**- O.O pardon? Tu m'as appelé comment?!**

**- Hein?...ben…****je sais**** pas…j'ai dis quoi?**

**- ANDYCHOU!!! ****Wahahahaha**

Gustav est plié en deux sur le canapé, rejoint très vite pas le dit «Andychou»

**- Nan ****j'ai**** pas dis ça!**

**- Si si…****wahaha**

Je me mets moi aussi à rigoler de me propre bêtise! Mais quel idiot! _°°Meiko__, je dis: pari gagné!!! __mdrr°°_

Même Bill et Georg se mirent à rigoler!

**- tiens la télécommande ****Tomichou**

En disant cela le grand blond se mit à rire de plus belle.

**- Ouais bon ça va! Ça arrive de se tromper!**

**- Une petite question quand même…d'où tu sors ça?!**

_°°De __Meiko__ ptdr°°_

**- ****je sais**** pas…c'est venu tout seul '''**

**- ****Mein****Gott****! Chouchou t'es vraiment le meilleur comique du monde!**

**- Chouchou?**

**- Oui c'est ton nouveau surnom maintenant**, dis -pseudo-sérieusement Andy

On se mit tout de même à regarder le dvd. Je crois que ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas autant ri!

Je peux vous dire que ça fait un bien fou! Une impression de s'envoler après des mois de douleur! Enchainant délires sur délires, imaginant les uns et les autres dans une des situations du sketch, se moquant des débilités que l'on peut sortir quand on se sent bien.

Oui, pendant un moment, j'ai vécu. Je me suis réveillé après des années de silence. Pour bien terminer cette pause détente, je lance un coussin sur Gus, qui m'attaque pour se venger. Et ainsi de suite. Voilà d'où est partie la bataille de coussins du siècle!

Essoufflés et à moitié décoiffés, voilà notre état au moment où je vous parle. Je suis avachi par terre, ayant été éjecté du canapé. Je regarde vers celui-ci et croise le regard de Bill. D'un coup tous les souvenirs reviennent. Nous deux allongés dans l'herbes, nous deux dans notre chambre, nous deux au parc d'attraction, nous deux… nous deux…puis moi seul…son départ, son absence, ses lettres que je n'ai jamais ouvertes, ses appels auxquels je n'ai pas répondus, sa rencontre à l'aéroport, sa venue ici il y a quelques jours, et aujourd'hui.

Les étoiles sont elles les mêmes après tant d'année? Je ne sais même pas…je ne les ai plus regardé depuis longtemps.

Je me rends compte qu'une larme s'écoule le long de ma joue. Je l'essuie aussi vite.

Son regard ne dévie pas, il me fixe. Je sais qu'il a aperçu cette foutue larme, tant pis. Je décide de lancer un autre sujet pour qu'il arrête.

**- J'ai faim**

**- Comme toujours!,** soupire Gustav

**- Le trio de morfal, c'est nous!,** ricane le dernier blond.

Je me lève pour aller chercher à manger dans la cuisine. Seulement la personne qui me suit pour m'aider n'est pas la bonne.

**- Ça va Tom?**

**- Très bien**, répondis-je peut être un peu sèchement.

**- Alors pourquoi tu pleure**

**- Je ne pleure pas Bill**

**- Bien sûr…tu avais surement une poussière dans l'œil**, ironise-t-il dans une voix grave.

**- …prends les bouteilles j'amène le reste**

**- Tom…**

Je repars dans le salon avec de quoi manger. Il me suit, déçu de mon attitude, ça se voit. Mais je ne peux faire comme si rien ne s'était passé! C'est notre anniversaire alors je veux qu'il soit un minimum potable, mais demain tout sera à nouveau dans l'ordre. Demain on ne parlera déjà plus des deux frères, non, je serais moi, il sera lui, solitaires, indépendants, éloignés…


	13. Chapter 13

_Deux suites aujourd'hui !!_

_oui j'ai encore pris du retard et je suis désolée ! j'espère que vous aimerez encore..._

_küssen _

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Je n'y arrive pas…**

La fin de la soirée se passa dans la bonne humeur, même si le regard insistant de mon frère sur moi était difficile à ignorer. On ouvrit les cadeaux, souffla les bougies…maman à séparée les gâteaux, elle a surement pensé qu'il ne fallait pas faire comme avant, toutes sur le même…elle a eu raison. Les mecs finirent par partir. Moi je suis là, sur mon lit, mon vrai lit deux places, dans ma chambre… « notre chambre » rectifiais-je intérieurement. Oui car il est là, dans son petit lit que mes parents n'ont jamais changé, il ne venait pas souvent alors...

Je crois qu'il dort. Moi je n'y arrive pas. Le savoir près de moi est une sensation bizarre. Une impression…de se retrouver _7 ans plus tôt_.

Pourquoi je ne suis pas retourné chez Gus ? Pour mes parents. Ils m'ont demandés de rester au moins cette nuit. Je les aime, je devais accepter. Quitte à passer une nuit blanche. Je suis bien parti en tout cas !

D'habitude quand je ne dors pas je joue de la gratte. Mais là…je risquerais de le réveiller. Non je ne peux pas.

Je me tourne dans mon lit. Je fini par me lever, j'en peux plus de rester allongé. J'éclaire la lampe du bureau qui émet une faible lumière. Assez pour que je puisse lire. Je prends la dernière lettre d'Elya. Je verse une larme sur les derniers mots… « Je t'aime encore »…j'en ai assez d'être si faible en ce moment, depuis qu'il est revenu je n'arrête pas de pleurer ! …non, ce n'est pas de la faiblesse…c'est juste…non rien.

J'ouvre mon tiroir et en sors les lettres de Bill, un petit tas d'enveloppes jamais ouvertes. Je les tourne entre mes doigts. L'écriture de l'adresse change suivant les années. Je remarque que les dernière envoyées ont une écriture très belle, simple, fine, un peu arrondie. Une envie de les lire tout à coup. Mais je ne le ferais pas. Je les jette dans le tiroir et le referme. Je te hais Bill. Je te hais…autant que je t'aime…mon p'tit frère...

Je fourre ma tête dans mes mains et pleure en silence.

…

Je me réveille doucement. Je n'ai pas du dormir plus de 4h. Tant pis. Mon regard se porte immédiatement vers lui. Je l'observe, _comme il y a 7 ans_. Son visage est doux, angélique, et tellement innocent. Je me surprends à penser que je ne le mérite pas de toute façon. Mais non, c'est lui qui ne me mérite pas ! Il m'a laissé ici, sans lui !

Je ne sais plus…je sais rien…même plus ce que je ressens…je suis pommé, pommé dans ce monde entre haine et amour.

Un petit cri me sort de mes pensées. Bill bouge dans son sommeil. Un cauchemar surement. Il se tortille sous sa couette, poussant de petits sons aigus. Je m'avance vers lui doucement mais raisonnablement. J'approche ma main de son corps tourmenté, le frôle puis la retire immédiatement. Non, je ne peux pas…je ne peux pas !

Je m'éloigne pour me coller au mur le plus distant de lui.

**- NON !!**

Il se réveille en sursaut après avoir crié. Il a du mal à respirer. Il regarde autour de lui et son regard se pose sur moi. Ses yeux sont brillants, humides.

**- Tom…**

Sa voix est suppliante. Je détourne le regard.

**- T'as fais un mauvais rêve c'est tout**

**- …**

Il a l'air de reprendre ses esprits peu à peu.

**- C'était tellement réel…Tom…,** il se mort la lèvre inférieure avant de continuer, **…j'ai besoin de toi…**

Il se met à sangloter. Quel frère n'irait pas la prendre dans ses bras, lui dire que tout est fini, qu'il est là…

Quel frère ? Moi, moi et ma putain de rancœur !

Je sors de la chambre et m'enferme dans la salle de bain. Je me déshabille direct pour aller prendre une douche chaude. J'en ai besoin. Mais rien n'y fais, rien ne peut enlever le monstre que je suis. Je suis qu'un con, un con avec sa fierté de merde, son hostilité pourrie, mais putain je suis qu'un lâche !

Je frappe les parois de la douche avec mes poings. Une fois la colère passée, c'est la tristesse qui prend place. Comme si l'eau qui s'écoule pouvait m'enlever ces sentiments. Haine…amour…haine…

Amour…

Je décide de sortir au bout de quelques minutes. J'attache une serviette autour de mes hanches et rejoins ma chambre pour prendre des affaires propres. A mon grand désespoir ma mère est là, tenant dans ses bras un châtain au visage presque identique au mien.

Ça fait mal de les voir ainsi. Premièrement parce que c'est ma mère, depuis des années je me suis senti fils unique avec elle, et là…

Et puis…et puis ça aurait du être moi à sa place…moi qui le console…

« Tais-toi Tom ! Tu as agis comme il fallait » pensais-je pour me redonner du courage.

Je prends un boxer, un baggi et un tee-shirt large, puis me redirige vers la salle de bain. Une fois fini de me préparer, je descends manger quelque chose…mais en réalité je n'ai pas faim.

**- Tomi…**

Une main se pose sur mon épaule. Je relève la tête vers mon père qui me regarde avec toute son attention.

**- Bonjour p'pa**

Il ne dit rien. Il attend juste.

**- Je n'y arrive pas…je ne peux plus vivre avec lui…je…je ne peux pas c'est tout…**

Mon père a toujours cette fâcheuse tendance à ne rien dire, à me laisser parler, tout dévoiler…le pire c'est qu'il a raison.

**- J'ai presque rien dormi de la nuit…le savoir là, à deux mètres de moi…c'était horrible…papa je vais retourner chez Gustav…c'est la meilleure solution.**

**- Tu vas faire beaucoup de mal à ta mère Tom**, dit-il en voyant que j'avais fini de me confier.

**- Elle a Bill…**

**- Bill est différent de toi…Tom il ne te remplace pas ! Elle a des jumeaux, pas un fils unique !**

**- …mais c'est trop dur…**

**- Je ne peux pas te retenir Tomi…si tu crois qu'il vaut mieux pour toi de repartir, la porte n'est pas fermée à clés. Et si tu veux revenir, elle est grande ouverte. Mais réfléchi bien…**

**-Merci papa…**

**- Je t'aime fiston…rien ne peux changer ce sentiment, même pas ton frère, d'accord ?**

**- Oui…je t'aime aussi…**

Il me donne une petite tape sur l'épaule. Ma mère arrive et se dirige vers moi pour m'embrasser sur la joue.

Elle sort du lait et me prépare un cacao qu'elle dépose devant moi une fois chaud.

**- Merci…mais…**

**- mange Tom**, me coupe-t-elle avec cependant un brin de douceur dans la voix.

Je n'ose pas la contredire et commence à déjeuner.

Mes parents se mettent à discuter, de tout et de rien, comme si ce matin il ne s'était absolument rien passé.

Je m'incruste dans la conversation, parlant et rigolant, comme tous les jours de l'année.

Bill arrive et se met à table. Il nous écoute mais n'ose rien dire. Moi ? Je fais comme si je ne l'avais pas vu.

Je sens son regard…ma faiblesse est de sentir ses sentiments…exclu de cette famille qu'il a laissé pour son rêve…malgré l'amour de sa mère et son beau-père…il manque quelque chose.

Pourquoi je ressens les sentiments de mon frère ? Je ne sais pas…je ne les avais plus ressenti_depuis 7 ans_…


	14. Chapter 14

_comme promis la deuxième suites _

* * *

**Chapitre 13: Tout reste à faire**

Ma mère part à son travail, mon père au siens. Je monte dans ma chambre et commence quelques accords à la guitare. C'est un des seuls moyens pour me sentir bien. Je me laisse emporter par le son qui se dégage, un air que j'ai moi-même composé dans mes moments de solitude.

Tellement porté par la mélodie que je n'entends pas la porte s'ouvrir doucement. Ce n'est que lorsque j'ai terminé que je daigne ouvrir les yeux. Il est là, appuyé contre le mur.

**- Qu'est ce que tu fais?**

**- Tu joue vraiment bien**

**- …**

**- Tu…tu veux bien me la rejouer?,** me demande-t-il timidement

**- Pourquoi?**

**- J'aime cette mélodie**

**- …**

**- Tant pis…**

Je reprends ma guitare en main et recommence à jouer. Il me regarde avec des yeux pétillant, puis va vers mon bureau. Je le vois écrire. Je me demande ce qu'il fait, mais ne me pose pas plus de question.

Une fois fini, je le regarde à nouveau. Il a arrêté toute activité. Son regard est plongé sur une lettre. Je me lève aussitôt pour l'en empêcher.

**- Ça ne te regarde pas Bill!**

**- Je ne l'ai pas lu**

**- Et tu faisais quoi à l'instant?**

**- Je me demander de qui elle pouvait venir…**

**- Tu surveille mon courrier maintenant?**

**- Tom arrête…**

**- Tss**

Je m'assoie sur mon lit la lettre à la main.

**- C'est ta copine?**

**- Ex…**

**- Tu…l'aimais?**

**- Bien sûr**

**- C'est elle qui est partie le jour où je suis arrivé?**

Je ne réponds pas…Elya…tu me manque…pourquoi m'as-tu laissé? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu t'en aille toi aussi?

**- C'est pour elle que tu pleurais n'est ce pas?**

**- Qu'est ce que ça peut faire?!**

**- Tom…**

**- tais toi…tais toi!**

**Je ne veux pas me confier à lui! Oh non, surtout pas ça!**

**- ****excuse moi****…**

**- Bill je ne veux plus que tu touche à mes affaires!**

**- Je…**

**- point final!**

Il me fixe avec un regard de reproche. Peut être qu'il ne l'a pas lu, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de lui faire comprendre que c'est trop personnel. Certes Elya ne m'a pas marqué des choses vraiment importante dans sa lettre mais les derniers mots le sont pour moi…je…je ne veux pas qu'il les lise!

**- Tu vas me laisser tomber Tom n'est ce pas?**

**- C'est toi qui l'as fais, pas moi**

**- J'aurais aimé que tu comprennes…**

**- J'aurais aimé que tu restes**

**- C'était quoi ton rêve?**

**- …pardon?**

**- Ton rêve, tu me reproche d'avoir tenté de réalisé le mien au détriment du tiens, c'était quoi?**

**- …tout simplement qu'on reste uni…**

**- On le serait resté si tu m'avais répondu**

**- arrête Bill, tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire par «uni»**

**- viens à Paris…**

**- Quoi?!**

**- viens avec moi…tu es un guitariste talentueux, je suis sûr que tu pourrais venir avec moi pour les études supérieures!**

**- Je ne laisserais pas tout tomber pour toi!**

**- Mais laisser quoi?!**

**- Mes amis, ma famille! Je ne ferais jamais comme toi Bill!**

**- …pardon…je…j'ai été bête de croire que tu aimerais venir avec moi…**

**- Oui effectivement**

Mes derniers mots l'achèvent. Il sort de la pièce. Mais il croyait quoi? Que j'allais faire la même erreur que lui? Il n'a rien compris! Il ne comprend jamais rien!

Je prends mon téléphone et demande à Gus et Andy de sortir cet aprèm. Bien sûr ils acceptent.

…

**-**** Sérieux?!,** s'exclame le grand blond avec des yeux ronds

**-**** Ben ouais…,** répondais-je avec un haussement d'épaules

**-**** Tu lui manques Tom**, dis sérieusement le blondinet

**-**** …non je ne pense pas…sinon il serait venu avant!**

**-**** Tom il t'a demandé de repartir avec lui!**

**-**** C'était pour que j'arrête de lui faire la gueule ou…****je sais**** pas! Mais surement pas pour ça!**

**-**** Tom t'es butté!**

**-**** Non réaliste!**

**-**** Mais…y'a un truc que ****je comprends**** pas là…**

Je regarde Andréas qui s'est arrêté pour parler.

**-**** Quoi?**

**-**** En quoi ça change s'il te demande de venir avec lui pour telle ou telle chose? Ça change quoi pour toi Tom?**

**-**** …rien…**

**-**** T'es sûr?**

**-**** Andy! Pourquoi je ne serais pas sûr de moi?!**

**-**** C'est ton frère….non, c'est ton jumeau! Ne me dis pas que t'en à rien à faire de lui je ne te croirais pas!**

**-**** …c'est…différent à présent…je…c'est plus pareil c'est tout!**

**-**** Tom je pense que tu l'…**

**-****tais toi**** Andy avant de dire une grosse connerie!**

**-**** comme tu veux…mais je continu de penser que…**

**-**** Andy…**

**-**** Ok ****ok**** mais…**

**-**** Ça suffit oui!**

Je le pousse sur le côté.

**-**** Hey!**

**-**** Haha!**

**-**** Les gars pas en pleine rue! Vous me faites honte!...nan…nan….NAN!!! ANDY TOM LAISSEZ MOI!!!!**

On continua de marcher en se bousculant, s'attrapant, rigolant. Voilà comment passer d'une conversation sérieuse à un pur moment de détente!

Mais je mes pensées sont toujours vers Lui…étais-t-il sincère? Voudrais-t-il que je parte avec lui? Non bien sûr que je ne partirais pas mais…mais si il veut qu'on reste ensemble…peut être que je pourrais le garder ici…l'empêcher de repartir…non Tom arrête! Il n'est plus le Bill que tu as connu enfant…il n'est plus le Bill que tu appelais «_mein Stern_»…


	15. Chapter 15

_et deux suite aujourd'hui ! ouais je manque de temps pour vous les donner alors j'en donne plusieurs en même temps lol_

_j'espère que ça vous plaira toujours !_

_küssen ! _

* * *

**Chapitre 14: Ich bin da…**

J'arrive chez moi. Andy et Gus viennent dormir chez moi, j'ai décidé ça quand ma mère m'a appelé pour me dire qu'elle et papa ne seraient pas là. 

**-**_**Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on**_**  
- ta gueule Andy -.-**

**-**_**Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on**_, continue de chanter le grand blond

**- Mais achevez le ,** s'exclame le deuxième blond désespéré !

**- Ben quoi c'est beau Titanic!**

**- t'arrêtera jamais avec ça!**, rigolais-je

On entre dans la maison. Un silence règne, seul une voix, belle et douce voix s'échappe du salon. On se tait tous les trois et avançons doucement. Bill se tient debout, une feuille dans la main, l'autre sur le ventre. 

**-**_**Ich bin da, wenn Du willst.  
Schau Dich um, dann siehst du Mich.  
Ganz egal, wo Du bist.  
Wenn Du nach mir greifst, dann halt ich Dich**_

_(Je suis là, Si tu veux  
Regarde autour de toi, Et tu me verras  
Partout où tu seras  
Si tu tends la main vers moi, Je te soutiendrai)_

Il s'arrête...puis reprend le même refrain. Je crois qu'il s'entraine…surement un devoir de compo pour son école. 

**- C'est super beau!**, lâche Andy en pleine extase

Bill a entendu car il se retourne, arrêtant toute activité.

**- Oh…vous êtes là…je…je vais aller dans ma chambre…**

**- C'est toi qui as composé Bill,** demande Andréas, qui est apparemment tombé sous le charme de la chanson

**- Je…oui…oui c'est moi, mais y'a quelques trucs à régler…**

**- C'est magnifique!**

**- merci**, répond-t-il avec un grand sourire, **tu aimes Tom?**

**- …**, je détourne le regard, **oui c'est…pas mal**.

En réalité c'est vraiment exceptionnel! Splendide! Bill ne me lâche pas du regard, sait-il que je déteste quand il fait ça? Il me rend dingue à me fixer!

**- Tu peux nous la faire en entier?**

**- Elle n'est pas finie…mais promis Andréas, tu l'auras quand elle sera terminée!**

**- Héhé **

**- bon Andy laisse le travailler, on monte**

**- Vous ne me dérangez pas…de toute façon je comptais m'arrêter!**

**- Ben t'as vu Tom! On peut parler un peu avec ton frère nan? J'veux le connaitre encore mieux moi D**

**- Andy…**, dis-je avec une voix qui essaie tant bien que mal à ne pas être suppliante

**- C'est beau Paris Bill?**

Ok décidément Andréas m'en veut là! De quoi j'en sais rien mais il ne veut pas lâcher Bill!

**- Je…oui, oui c'est très beau…**

**- Versailles! J'aimerais trop visiter quoi!**

**- C'est magnifique comme lieu! Vraiment…mais si t'as l'occasion de venir en France je t'y emmènerais**

**- C'est vrai?**

**- Andy tu n'iras pas en France, t'as jamais aimé les voyages**, répliquais-je un peu trop froidement

**- Tom dans la vie on change, et puis si ça me tente d'y aller?**

Je ne réponds rien mais je pense que mon regard vers lui dit tout. Je ne veux pas qu'il sympathise avec Bill, c'est si dur à comprendre? Je ne veux pas que des liens entre lui et Bill se créer! Je ne veux pas bordel!

Je sors de la pièce et monte directement dans ma chambre. C'est Gustav qui me rejoint…même pas Andy…

**- Tomi…**

**- Pourquoi Gus? Qu'est ce qu'il cherche là!**

Il hausse les épaules avant de s'assoir près de moi. 

**- C'est Andréas il est imprévisible…**

**- Gus il ait très bien que je ne veux plus voir Bill!**

**- …il veut peut être…**

**- arrête Gus! Ne lui donne aucunes excuses! Il n'y en a pas!**

**- Je…Tom…**

**- Même lui il me lâche! Putain il me soûle ce connard!** °°Pardon pour les insultes --gênée-- °°

**- Tom tais toi c'est de Andy que tu parle là!**

Je retiens difficilement mes larmes…

**- Oui c'est bien de Andréas que je parle, ce mec que je considéré comme un frère que je n'avais plus, ce mec à qui je pouvais me confier sans problème, ce mec qui me trahi et pars dans le camp adverse!**

**- Tom tais toi…tu n'es pas en guerre!**

**- Gus je…je ne pardonnerais jamais à Bill…je lui ai dis…je lui ai dis et il est parti…**

Il me prend dans ses bras. Pourquoi tant de haine? Pourquoi je ne peux pas tout simplement aller rigoler et parler de Paris avec Lui comme Andy le fait? Pourquoi…pourquoi…pourquoi…

Parce que je lui en veux, parce que je le déteste!

Je l'aime et le déteste…je sombre encore dans ce tourbillon de sentiments, comme toujours…je ne m'en sortirais donc jamais?

**- Allez Tom viens…**

**- Non…pas envie…**

**- Tomi je vais me fâcher, tu viens!**

**- Nan**

**- Siiii!**

**- Naaaannn!**

On rigole, pour un rien certes, mais on rigole!

**- bon allez**

**- Quoi?**

**- -.- dis moi que tu le fais exprès?**

**- J'veux pas les voir!**

**- Je t'oblige **

**- T'as pas le droit u.u**

**- Je le fais quand même…faut que tu t'explique avec eux…**

**- J'ai rien à leur dire**

**- Dans ce cas c'est eux qui ont quelque chose à te dire**

**- Nan**

**- Si**

**- Nan**

**- On va pas recommencer Tom!**

**- Si**

**- Nan!**

Je laisse paraitre un sourire. Gus, ce cher petit Gustav, toujours là pour moi ce gars! Enfin jusqu'à maintenant…car Andréas l'était aussi…

On descend donc les rejoindre. Bill regarde la table, Andy nous fixe.

**- Bon maintenant on met cartes sur table! On se dit tout et on simplifie les choses!**, s'excite le blondinet

**- Gus respire**, rigolais-je en souriant

**- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi D**

**- Je ne voudrais pas que toi aussi tu me laisse tomber**, dis-je en prenant bien soin d'accentuer le «toi aussi» pour que le grand blond comprenne

**-****Tom arrête de dire n'importe quoi**, se défend-t-il

**- Tu sais que je ne supporte pas mon frère et tu fais quoi? Tu veux voyager avec lui!**

**- Tom je parle juste à ton jumeau! Je n'ai pas commis de meurtre!**

**- faut choisir Andy!**

**- Je ne choisirais personne Tom! Tu sais que je t'adore mec! Mais c'est pas en te voilant la face que tu te réconcilieras avec…**

**- IL N'A JAMAIS ETE QUESTION DE RECONCILIATION,** criais-je d'une voix grave

-**Tom je ne veux pas que tu t'engueule avec tes amis à cause de moi…je…je vais retourner dans ma chambre, faites comme si je n'existais pas et je partirais demain pour Paris**, dis Bill d'une voix tremblante

**- C'est trop tard pour ça, je ne peux pas faire comme si tout été normal**, répondais-je calmement

**- Bill tu reste ici le temps que tu avais prévu, et toi Tom tu n'es pas le centre du monde, arrête de faire l'égoïste! Je choisi les personnes que je veux pour sympathiser avec! Soit tu l'acceptes soit tu me fou dehors**

**- Andy…**

**- Alors?**

**- Tss vous m'énervez sérieux!**

**- Je te laisse le choix Tom…**

**- …ben reste avec mon frère vu qu'il est si bien!**

Je sors en claquant la porte, un peu d'air frais me fera le plus grand bien.


	16. Chapter 16

_Une fin un peu sadique je vous l'accorde ! mais ne vous en faites pas je vous mettrais une suite prochainement !_

_küssen et merci !_

* * *

**Chapitre 15: Une si dure Vérité**

Je m'assoie sur les marches du perron. L'air frais me fouette le visage. Un septembre bien rude cet année. Autant que mon cœur. Coïncidence. 

J'entends crier dans la maison, je crois reconnaitre la voix de mes deux meilleurs amis…enfin…si je peux encore dire ce mot…

Au bout de 5 minutes je me décide enfin à me lever. Retourner dans la maison? Hors de question! Je vais aller au parc, regarder l'eau du lac, en espérant que tout s'arrange…j'en peux plus d'être moi! Cet ado tellement butté qu'il ne veut rien entendre, cet ado tellement débile qu'il n'a jamais voulu voir la vérité, cette ado si bête qu'il préfère rester digne en gardant cette rancœur enfouie en lui depuis trop longtemps. Je ne veux plus être ce stupide ado. Je ne veux plus être moi…

Quand je pense à ma vie d'avant…quand on était tous les deux…pourquoi je ne peux pas retourner en enfance? Pourquoi? Je veux être le gamin heureux aux côtés de son jumeau. Je veux mais je n'aurais rien. C'est impossible malheureusement.

Ce n'est que deux ou trois heures plus tard que je passe la porte d'entrée. Ma mère se trouve dans la cuisine avec mon père. Elle me fait un faux sourire quand elle me voit. Elle a les yeux rougis même si elle tente de le cacher.

**- Qu'est ce qui va pas?**

**- Rien Tom tout va bien pourquoi?**

**- maman regarde toi dans une glace et tu comprendras**

**- Tom arrête**, m'interrompe mon père

**- excuse moi m'man…**

**- C'est rien mon chéri…**

Je me sens mal…est ce de ma faute si elle a pleuré? 

Je monte les escaliers menant à ma chambre. Mais en ouvrant je tombe sur Bill et me rappelle que c'est NOTRE chambre et non la mienne. Il a un sac devant lui et y plis ses affaires dedans. Voilà pourquoi ma mère n'allait pas bien. Son fils va encore partir. Mon frère s'enfui.

**- Tu fais quoi,** demandais-je malgré tout

**- Tu vois bien**

**- Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de partir**

**- Tu me l'as assez fait comprendre**

Sa voix est triste, même si il tente de la rendre juste normale. Il ne peut rien me cacher.

**- maman voudrait que tu restes**

**- Mais toi non Tom! Et je ne veux pas te causer plus d'ennuis! Je t'en pris Tom parle à Andy…je suis sûr que c'est un malentendu…**

**- Je ferais ce que j'ai envie! **

**- Tom…**

**- Point final**, rajoutais-je afin qu'il me laisse en paix

Je m'assoie sur mon lit et prends ma guitare. Je commence ces quelques accords que j'aime tant…ceux que j'ai composés dans un moment de tristesse en pensant à Lui et moi… Bill continue de vider son étagère. J'ai beau essayer de ne pas le regarder, je ne peux faire autrement. Il sort un de ses anciens tee-shirts. Beaucoup trop petit à présent. Je me rappelle avoir sangloté en le serrant contre moi, avant de me dire que je n'avais pas le droit d'être si faible pour lui. Avant de m'empêcher de 

pleurer…pourtant depuis qu'il est là je n'arrête pas, comme si toutes les larmes que je m'étais empêché de verser s'écoulaient à présent. 

**- Pourquoi avoir gardé ses habits? **

**- maman n'a pas voulu les jeter**

Il a l'air déçu. Surement s'attendait-il à ce que je lui réponde que ce n'était pas maman mais moi qui avait voulu. Ce n'est pas tout à fait faux. 

Je continu de jouer à ma gratte, me laissant bercer par cette triste mélodie. Bill l'a trouvait belle la dernière fois. Au fond je suis content qu'elle lui est plu…

**- Tu sais…j'espère vraiment qu'un jour…qu'un jour on pourra à nouveau se reparler comme avant…**, chuchote presque Bill

**- …**

Que répondre à ça? Je ne sais plus où j'en suis! Je ne sais plus quoi penser! Comment veut-il que je lui pardonne quelque chose qui m'a fait tant de mal! Il a tué une partie de moi…il l'a tué et veut à présent la revoir…mais peut on faire ressusciter une partie de soi enterrée depuis des années?

Il sort de la pièce voyant que je n'étais pas décidé à lui parler. C'est ainsi que passeront les heures suivantes: sans un mot. 

…

J'ouvre les yeux, le soleil vient de s'infiltrer dans la chambre, me réchauffant au passage. Je m'étire et lance un regard comme tous les matins au lit de Bill. Sauf que contrairement aux autres jours, le lit est vide. Ce n'est pas habituel que mon frère se réveille avant moi. Je me décide à me lever, vais prendre ma douche, m'habille et descends enfin boire un truc. Je n'ai pas faim. 

**- Bonjour**, dis-je à mes parents se trouvant dans la cuisine

**- Bonjour**, me répondent-ils

**- Où est Bill?**

**- Il est parti**

Le ton de ma mère est mélangé entre la dureté et la tristesse. 

**- parti?**

**- Tom il devait rentrer à Paris,** s'exclame mon père

**- Mais…mais c'était pas cet aprèm?**

**- Il voulait voir un truc avant…son avion part dans deux heures je crois…**

**- Ah…**

Finalement je n'ai plus soif…

**- Je sors**

**- Tu va où?**, demande ma mère

**- voir Andréas…je pense manger avec lui à midi**

**- d'accord…ne rentre pas trop tard…**

**- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça m'man**

Je vais donc taper à la porte de chez Andy. Il m'ouvre et sort dehors avec moi.

**- Je suis désolé pour hier…**

**- Content de te l'entendre dire…je ne voulais pas te faire de mal Tom…**

**- Je sais…mais comprends aussi que tout ce qui concerne mon frère…je ne sais pas…j'ai des réactions bizarres quand cela le touche**

**- C'est normal…**

**- Comment ça?**

**- …tu ne supporte pas que quelqu'un d'autre que toi s'approche de lui**

**- Bien sûr que nan!**

**- donne moi un seul prénom qui prouve ce que tu dis!**

**- …toi**

**- Tu m'as rejeté Tom! **

**- arrête Andy! Je…j'ai juste un peu mal réagit! **

**- C'est bien ce que je dis!**

**- Georg**

**- Georg tu le déteste**

**- …maman et Gordon!**

**- C'est de ta famille! Puis ne me dis pas que tu ne t'es jamais disputé avec eux par rapport à Bill!**

Il a pas tord…le pire c'est ça…c'est qu'il n'a pas du tout tord…

**- Pourquoi je suis comme ça Andy?**

**- Qu'éprouve-tu pour ton frère?**

**- De la colère, de la haine aussi je crois…**

**- Et?**

**- …de l'affection malgré tout…**

**- C'est tout?**

**- Oui…je crois**

**- Tu es sur**

**- Oui**

**- Vraiment sur?**

**- Tu cherche quoi là!**

**- Tom regarde moi dans les yeux, ne me mens pas…c'est tout?**

**- Je…o...oui…**

Il ne lâche pas ses yeux des miens. Je ne peux m'échapper de ce regard. C'est une torture…il me cherche…il veut me trouver…il veut…il veut…

**- Merde Andy arrête!**

Il n'arrête pas…pas en si bon chemin

**- J't'en pris…**

Il n'est pas décidé à me laisser

**- DE L'AMOUR CA TE VA!**

Il sourie

**- Oui ça me va…je voulais te l'entendre dire Tom**

**- C'est mon frère c'est normal nan?**

**- Oui…si ce n'est que de l'amour fraternel c'est normal…**

**- Tu insinue quoi par là?**

**- Rien Tom rien…ça te dis de manger en ville?**

**- O…non….non je…plus tard…je dois y'aller!**

Je pars en courant, sous les cris d'Andréas qui m'appelle.

Je monte les escaliers quatre à quatre, mes parents on vu juste un éclair passé. J'avance vers le bureau. Une lettre est posée délicatement. Je la prends.

_« Tomi,_

_Je sais que je t'ai fais du mal, je regrette…j'ai pensais qu'un jour tu me pardonnerais…j'ai eu tord, je n'ai fais qu'empirer les choses. Tom tu as en deuxième page des paroles que j'ai écrite après avoir entendu ta mélodie que tu jouais encore hier…je ne sais pas si tu vas lire…je ne sais même pas si cette lettre ne sera pas directement jeté à la poubelle…mais je tente ma chance. Ces paroles c'est avec mon cœur que je les ai écrite…c'est pour toi…_

_Il ne me reste pas beaucoup de temps, tu dors encore mais je sais que tu vas bientôt te réveiller…_

_Je préfère partir avant…je sais que je ne me retiendrais pas de te prendre dans mes bras et je sais que j'aurais mal sous ton rejet. Peut importe ton attitude envers moi, tu reste dans mon cœur. _

_Je t'embrasse grand frère_

_Je t'aime toujours_

_Bill »_

Je prends la deuxième feuille. Son écriture est magnifique. Rette Mich. C'est ainsi qu'il a nommé sa chanson. Je dévore les paroles, verse une larme, l'essuie, et jette la lettre sur le bureau. Je dévale les escaliers et cours jusqu'à l'aéroport qui se trouve à environ 20 minutes. 

Je suis essoufflé mais je ne m'arrête pas. J'entre et le cherche des yeux. Il est 13h02…je me précipite sur une caisse. 

**- Un billet pour paris s'il vous plait**

**- Quel jour?**

**- Aujourd'hui, le plus vite possible**

**- Désolé monsieur mais il n'y en a pas avant demain mat…**

**- cherché bien il y a un avion pour Paris qui va partir! Il me le faut!**

**- monsieur calmez vous l'avion va décoller dans même pas une minute! Vous ne pouvez pas le prendre!**

**- Je le veux! Grouillez vous!**

**- Monsieur cela est impossible…**

Je repars en colère vers l'endroit où Bill a du rejoindre son avion.

**- BIIIIIIIIILL! BIIIIIIILL!**

J'ai beau hurler, il ne m'entendra pas…il ne m'entendra pas car c'est trop tard…

**- J'étais sûr que tu allais venir…,** dis une voix derrière moi

…


	17. Chapter 17

_Hey !!_

_comme d'habitude deux chapitres à la suite °sourire°_

_j'attends vos avis (malgré que la fic soit déjà écrite jusqu'à la fin bientôt...lol)_

_m'enfin j'en suis au 28ème chapitre alors...il y en aura vers les 30 en tout !_

_et on en est seulement au 16ème et 17ème là donc j'ai de la marge !  
_

_sur ce : la suite !! _

_küssen_

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : Premier échec**

**- J'étais sûr que tu allais venir…,** dis une voix derrière moi

Je me retourne vers celle-ci que je reconnais malgré tout.

**- Tu es prévisible Tom…seulement tu l'as raté de deux petites minutes…**

**- Si tu savais pourquoi tu ne la pas retenu ?**

**- Parce qu'il ne me croyait pas…**

Je mets mes mains sur mon visage. Il est parti. Il est vraiment parti.

**- Tom pourquoi tu étais si distant avec lui ? Il voulait retrouver son frère…**

**- Georg tu ne connais rien de ma vie, alors ne me juge pas**

**- Je ne te juge pas…seulement je trouve ça dommage…**

**- enfonce le couteau dans la plaie…ça te fais plaisir avoue ? Tu ne m'as jamais apprécié, tu dois être content non ?**

**- Tu as tout faux…je t'ai vraiment apprécié le jour où je t'ai connu…seulement après quand j'ai su qui tu étais…Bill m'a énormément parlé de toi…et je restais persuadé que même si il me disait que tu étais quelqu'un de bien, tu étais surtout celui qui fais du mal à mon Bill…**

**- Ton Bill ?**

**- Tom, Bill est mon meilleur ami…je ne veux pas qu'il souffre ! Et toi tu as tout fais pour qu'il regrette encore plus son choix !**

**- …il…regrette ?**

**- Bien sûr Tom ! Il pensait que c'était normal de découvrir le monde, de réaliser son rêve ! Et toi tu lui as prouvé le contraire ! Bill t'aime Tom ! Tu es son jumeau ! Il aimerait juste…que tu sois proche de lui…**

**- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Pourquoi maintenant ?**

**- Je sais que Bill ne sera pas heureux sans toi…**

**- C'est trop tard**

**- Il n'est jamais trop tard Tom…**

On se fixe un instant, puis il commence à partir. Il se retourne une dernière fois

**- N'oubli pas Tom, il n'est jamais trop tard**

Je sors de l'aéroport. Je regarde le ciel en espérant y voir l'avion de Bill. Mais il est parti depuis un bon moment maintenant. Je suis idiot. J'aurais du le retenir. Pourquoi tant d'égoïsme en moi ?

Je rentre directement. Monte sans un mot à mes parents. Je relis la lettre de Bill… « _Je t'aime toujours _»…moi aussi…

J'ouvre le tiroir, et sors les lettres de mon frère. Tant de lettres, tant d'années.

Je prends la première et déchire délicatement le papier.

**« _Tomi, mein Engel…_**

_**Je viens d'arriver à Paris. Tout est si vaste ici ! Je suis un peu perdu sans toi… j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop…tu sais le chant c'est tout ce que j'aime ! Tu le sais je ne suis pas doué à l'école, parce que je n'aime pas. Mais ici c'est pas pareil, ici c'est ma passion. Tom, nous ne sommes pas séparé, juste éloigné en distance mais pas dans nos cœurs est c'est l'essentiel. **_

_**Bisous grand frère**_

**_Bill_ »**

Je prends la deuxième, puis la troisième. Toutes me disent qu'il est déçu que je ne lui réponde pas, il me raconte sa vie là-bas. Il me parle même de Georg.

Il a 16 ans quand il m'écrit celle que je vais lire.

**« _Tom_**

_**Je sais que tu ne lis probablement pas cette lettre, comme toutes les autres. Mais si ce jour venait, alors sache que j'aurais voulu que tu sois le premier au courant. Je ne l'ai dis à personne encore, même pas à Lui.**_

_**Oui Tom, je suis gay. Je ne sais pas comment tu vas réagir face à cela. J'espère juste que je ne te dégouterais pas. Tom je suis homosexuel et je n'en ai pas honte.**_

_**Je suis même tombé amoureux. Tu le connais. Du moins tu en a entendu parler dans mes dernières lettres. Oui, c'est bien de Georg que je parle. Il est tellement doux avec moi ! Tu le verrais tu deviendrais super ami avec lui j'en suis sûr. Tom je crois que je suis vraiment fou de lui !**_

_**Tout à l'air plus simple dans ses bras ! Je lui ai tout dis de nous. Il sait que tu ne m'adresse plus la parole, il sait que tu ne veux plus me voir, il sait que tu m'en veux. Il me comprend tellement bien ! Je n'avais jamais vu autre qu'un meilleur ami, mais pourtant…je l'aime…**_

_**Voilà tu es au courant…**_

_**Toi aussi je t'aime grand frère**_

**_Bill _»**

Je laisse une larme s'échapper. Moi qui ne voulais plus laisser paraître ses traces sur mon visage. Il a voulu que je sois le premier au courant. Pourtant je suis l'un des derniers. Ça me fait mal. Pourquoi ? Parce que Georg l'a mieux comprit que moi, Georg l'a mieux protégé que moi, Georg l'a peut être même mieux aimé que moi. C'est ma punition. Je la mérite. Je le sais.

Oh Bill si tu savais comme je m'en veux ! J'ouvre les lettres suivantes, pas une sans le mot « Georg ». Il est partout dans sa vie, moi j'étais simplement absent. Il me raconte comment ils se sont aimés, ce qu'ils ont fait d'extraordinaire, ou bien même d'ordinaire, comme un couple. Il me raconte sa détresse quand ils ont rompu. J'apprends que c'est parce qu'ils s'aiment plus en tant qu'ami. Oui c'est bien beau tout ça. Mais j'ai mal, encore cette douleur. La dernière qu'il m'a envoyé date de un mois. Il m'explique qu'il va me voir. Il ne dit pas quand, ni où, il me dit juste que cette lettre est la dernière avant qu'il me rencontre à nouveau. Il avait tout prévu. Sauf ma réaction peut être. Je regarde le bureau, il est rempli de papier entassé les uns sur les autres. Tant de lettre. Tant d'amour. Si seulement cela avait été réciproque. J'ai été un monstre avec lui, mais je m'en rends compte trop tard. Trop tard.

**- Sérieux ?….oh merde…,** dit le grand blond l'air vraiment déçu

**- Andy t'aurais pu le pousser à dire les choses et à se rendre compte de la situation avant !**, s'exclame le deuxième blond

**- C'est lui qui est idi…euh…enfin voilà quoi ! ''**

**- Merci Andy je ne retiendrais pas la dernière phrase hein ?**, dis-je en rigolant

**- Ça m'arrangerais effectivement !**

Mais ma bonne humeur est de trop courte durée…pourquoi est ce quand on se sent réellement bien que tout tombe d'un coup ? On n'a pas de chance…je n'ai pas de chance…

**- Tom…**

**- Hum ?**

**- Tu veux le voir ?**

**- Andy…**

**- Il est trop tard c'est ça ?**

**- …nan…**

Nan ! Bordel Georg a raison il n'est jamais trop tard….

**- Nan parce que je vais prendre ce putain d'avion…et…et je vais aller à Paris…je vais aller le rejoindre ! Je vais y'aller !!**

**- Oui ça va calmos on a compris** xD

**- Ben tu vois Andy tu va le voir ce château de Versailles !**, sourie le blondinet

**- YEAH !!**

**- Vous…vous voulez…m'accompagner ?**

**- BIEN SUR !!**, s'écrient-ils en même temps

Mon cœur se rempli à nouveau de joie…je les aime mes meilleurs amis !

Je leur saute dans les bras, on est en plein milieu de la rue ? Rien à faire ! Un câlin de trois mecs ce n'est pas courant certes, mais ça me fais du bien d'être avec eux…

**- J'arrive p'tit frère…**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 17 : Paris…**

Je prépare mes bagages avec enthousiasme. Ma décision est prise, je vais retrouver mon frère, lui dire que je suis désolé, et qui sait, peut être que je le ramènerais ici…pour être à nouveau réuni…

Il est 22h30, je n'ai aucune envie de dormir…mais mon avion est tôt donc il va falloir que je me force à me coucher. Mon regard se porte vers la fenêtre…je l'ouvre et sens l'air frais sur mon visage. Les étoiles sont toujours là…B et T…enlacés…

Je sourie bêtement et referme avant de m'engouffrer sous ma couette. Pourquoi ai-je été si stupide tout ce temps ? Je te promets de laisser la rancœur de côté. Je te le promets Bill…

Huurmf…je tapote mon réveil pour qu'il arrête de sonner. Déjà ? Mais il est trop tôt ! Ah nan…pff…c'est bien pour toi p'tit frère !

Je me lève et file sous la douche. L'eau chaude me réveille un peu plus. Une heure plus tard Andy et Gus arrivent.

**- TOMIIII on y va !!,** crie Andréas avec un plein d'énergie

**- C'est parti pour la France !!,** continue le blondinet

**- Calme ! Vous êtes bientôt plus impatients que moi** !, rigolais-je

**- Je veux voir Versailles !**

**- Je veux voir la tour Eiffel !**

**- Oui c'est vrai, je veux juste voir mon frère moi -.-**

On rigole en fermant la porte de la maison. Direction l'aéroport !

Quelques heures plus tard, l'avion dans lequel nous sommes décolle, m'emportant vers celui que j'ai blessé, et qui m'a blessé.

Mon cœur bat à toute vitesse. Je n'aime pas les avions ! J'ai toujours eu peur dedans ! Les vrombissements du moteur me font un drôle d'effet, une phobie surement. Mais je fais ça pour lui…

Moi qui le détestais encore hier, je me rends compte que ce n'était qu'une façade pour m'empêcher de me dire que je l'aimais.

Les villes défilent sous mes yeux, si petites d'en haut…j'ai un grand moment devant moi pour récupérer ma nuit.

**- Yaouh !**

**- Andy doucement on n'est pas seul dans l'avion ! C'te honte sérieux !**

Je rigole en voyant mes deux meilleurs amis se chamailler. On va bientôt arriver. Paris…ville que je haïs du plus profond de mon âme ! Peut être que quand je repartirais je l'aimerais elle aussi…qui sait ?

A nouveau le ventre qui se tord, mais je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi…l'atterrissage ou le fait que je vais revoir Bill ?

Aucune idée

Une fois sortie et les bagages à la main, on commence à s'avancer dans la ville.

**- Tom c'est quoi l'adresse de Bill** demande Andréas

**- 12 rue de La poste…**

**- Ah…et c'est où ?**

**- D'après le plan ça se trouverait vers La Tour Eiffel, puis on prend par là et ici…puis on devrait trouver**, répondais-je en montrant sur la carte.

**- Bon ben on va aller voir la Tour Eiffel**, s'exclame Gustav joyeusement

**- Et…elle est où ?**

**- Par là !**

On commence à marcher en observant tout autour de nous. Andréas nous montre certaines choses, Gustav ne voit que les magasins de musique, et moi je cherche les noms de rue.

**- OH mein Gott !!,** s'écrit Gus

**- Quoi ?**

**- LAAA !!**

Il nous montre la grande tour de fer qui se dresse devant nous.

**- C'est M-A-G-N-I-F-I-Q-U-E!!**

**- Ouais ça va…**

**- Ça va ? Tom regaaaarde !! Y'a une mouette !! **_°°l'idée n'est aps de moi, je sais qu'il n'y a pas de mouette à Paris, c'est un pari débile je vous l'accorde !°°_

**- Il est fou notre Gugus**, rigole Andréas en fixant le blondinet tout gaga devant sa mouette et qui sort son appareil photo pendant que j'explose moi aussi de rire.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minute à faire des poses multiples, je perds patience et leur demande si on peut continuer. Ils acceptent en disant qu'on reviendrait ici avec Bill. On s'engage dans une ruelle, puis dans une autre et une autre…sans jamais trouver la rue de la Poste. On tourne en rond pendant bien deux heures. Je commence à m'énerver sur cette carte de merde !

**- Calme toi Tom on va trouver…**

**- Tu vois bien que non !! On est déjà passé ici !**

**- Ça doit pas être très loin…**

On continue de chercher mais cette fois j'en peux plus et jette la carte par terre en m'effondrant sur le premier banc venu.

**- perdu peut être ?,** demande une voix que je connais derrière moi…

**- ELYA !!**

Je me lève pour la prendre dans mes bras. J'arrive pas à croire que mon ex se trouve devant moi !

**- Alors comme ça on fait une virée à Paris sans me le dire ?**

**- Ça c'est décidé à la dernière minute…je venais voir mon frère…**

**- Ton frère ?**

**- Oui…disons qu'il s'en est passé des choses depuis que tu es partie…**

**- Je m'en doute…,** répond-t-elle en souriant,** tu me promets de venir chez moi et je t'aide à la trouver, ta rue !**

**- Oh Elya merci ! Mais si je mets autant de temps à trouver ton appart que celui de Bill…je suis pas encore arrivé !**

Elle se met à rire et me montre un immeuble juste devant nous en me disant qu'elle est le numéro 6.

**- venez c'est par là**, dit-elle une fois qu'on lui a donné l'adresse

Elle nous conduit jusqu'au bâtiment avant de nous dire au revoir. Je lui ai promis d'aller la voir et j'ai même un peu hâte de savoir comment se passe ces premiers jours dans la capitale française.

On monte les escaliers, j'ai le cœur qui bat à toute vitesse. Bill je suis là… « ich bin da » comme tu le chantais si bien…

**- C'est ici**, montre Andréas.

Je m'approche de la porte, hésite un instant, puis sonne. Quelques secondes plus tard c'est un Bill au cheveux un peu ébouriffés et torse nu qui me fait face. Il me lance un regard étonné, me détaillant de bas en haut.

**- Tom…,** murmure-t-il presque pour lui-même

**- Salut p'tit frère**

C'est alors que deux mains se posent sur ses hanches, et qu'une bouche lui donne un baiser papillon dans le cou.

**- C'est qui mon chéri ?**

« Mon chéri » ? …pourquoi je me sens mal tout à tout…parce que le chéri en question me regarde avec incompréhension, ou bien parce que l'homme qui se trouve derrière est en peignoir ?

Je recule, puis commence à courir dans le couloir, m'engageant ensuite dans les escaliers.

**- TOM ATTENDS !,** crie mon double

Non je ne veux pas en voir plus. Une envie soudaine de vomir.

**- Tom…**

Gustav me donne une tape amicale dans le dos. Pourquoi réagir ainsi ? Je n'en sais pas moi-même…mais rien que d'imaginer mon frère dans les bras de ce type me donne la nausée. Peut être est ce de la jalousie ? Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus.

* * *

_ voilà voilà !! _

_à bientôt pour deux nouveaux chapitres !_

_merci de donner vos avis ! vous êtes géniales ! _


	19. Chapter 19

_Deux nouveaux chapitres !!_

_j'espère qu'ils vous plairont !!_

_bisous et merci pour vos avis !!_

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : Un peu d'amour dans un monde de tristesse**

Un moment de silence dans la rue de la capitale Française. Silence coupé par les bruits de moteurs et de vie parisienne. Bill arrive en courant, il a pris la peine de s'habiller convenablement.

**- Gus tu peux nous laisser seul s'il te plait** ?, demande mon frère à mon meilleur ami

**- Bien sûr…**

**- Je n'ai rien à lui cacher donc il peut rester**, dis-je un peu froidement malgré moi

**- Non Tom…je préfère vous laisser**, murmure le blondinet ayant peur que je m'énerve, mais je ne le ferais pas, il fait comme il veut.

Je me retrouve ainsi en tête à tête avec mon frère. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va me dire…que y'a-t-il à dire au fond ?

**- Je suis désolé**, commence-t-il

**- Je ne pensais pas que tu allais venir…**

**- Moi non plus pour dire vrai…**

**- Tu n'es pas allé à l'aéroport…j'avais espéré que tu me retiendrais…**

**- Tu étais déjà parti**

**- Tu es venu ?**

**- Tom…oh Tom pardonne moi…**

Je ne réponds rien, au fond je ne lui en veux pas, il n'a rien fait…et pourtant…j'ai un sentiment tellement indéfinissable dans le cœur...

Mon regard se porte vers mon double, il est appuyé contre le mur de l'immeuble, les yeux dans le vide, la tête baissée. Une larme s'échappe de ses yeux entourés de noir, pour finir par terre.

**- Je suis idiot… un idiot qui vient de perdre encore une fois…tu voulais me pardonner…et tu es venu jusqu'ici pour moi…et tu as trouvé quoi ? Ton frère au lit…mais j'essayais de ne plus penser que tu m'avais rejeté encore une fois…je te le promets Tom…je ne t'oubliais pas…je ne peux t'oublier !**

Il explose en sanglots devant moi.

**- Je pensais à toi…pardon Tomi…pardon…**

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure et m'avance vers lui pour le prendre dans mes bras. Il resserre ses bras autour de moi et pose sa tête sur mon épaule.

Sa respiration est saccadée et j'essaie de le calmer avec de petites caresses dans son dos.

**- chut Bill…c'est rien…chut…**

On reste un moment ainsi, serrer l'un contre l'autre.

**- Ooww trop mignon les deux frères !**

Je reconnais entre mille là voix d'Andréas. Je me décolle délicatement de Bill.

**- Oh nan remettez vous comme ça pour que Gus prenne une photo !**

**- Andy !,** m'exclamais-je mis amusé, mi exaspéré !

**- Bon ok tant pis pour la photo…**

Le pire chez ce gars c'est qu'on ne sait jamais si il est sérieux ou pas ! Mais c'est aussi pour ça que j'l'aime bien !

**- Et on ne devait pas retourner à la Tour Eiffel ?,** dit Gustav tout sourire

Je rigole doucement. Ils ont vraiment le don de changer de conversation ou de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé avant…c'est génial !

**- Euh…je…**

**- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Bill ?,** demandais-je

**- …je dois aller voir Jo…**, répond-t-il en montrant du bout du doigt l'immeuble.

Je comprends aussitôt que c'est de son ami dont il veut parler. Il a l'air gêné mais je lui fais comprendre que c'est bon. Il me sourie et s'engouffre dans le bâtiment.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Bill revient, le fameux Jo à ses côtés.

**- J'y vais chéri…on s'appelle**, dit celui-ci en embrassant du bout des lèvres mon frère

Je détourne le regard. Je n'y peux rien, je ne peux pas m'y faire. Non, ce n'est pas à cause de l'homosexualité, loin de là cette idée, mais…mais lui je ne l'aime pas…cet homme qui séduit mon double, cet homme qui veut du bien à mon double, cet homme qui fera souffrir un jour ou l'autre mon double. C'est toujours ainsi. Non ?

Pourquoi je suis comme ça ? Bien sûr que l'amour existe ! Et si c'était Jo son amour ? Non…non ce n'est pas lui…ça ne peux pas être lui !

**- On y va ?,** demande Bill doucement

**- Oui**, répondais-je dans un murmure

On s'avance vers la grande place. Paris ? C'est tout simplement immense ! Mais ça à son charme, je dois l'avouer.

Je regarde autour de moi, Andréas se bat avec Gus pour prendre l'appareil photo, le plus grand des deux voulant photographier le plus petit. Bill marche en souriant devant ces deux fous. Et moi, moi je le contemple. Son allure élancée, ses longs cheveux lisses, son regard charbonneux, son sourire radieux...

Je secoue la tête en rigolant, je suis en train de mater mon jumeau !

On enchaina la visite, se promenant de rues en rues, découvrant la capitale française et ses nombreux secrets. Je me sens tellement mieux ! J'en ai presque oublié le copain de Bill…presque…

**- OUAIIIIS !!**

Je fixe Gus d'un regard étonné

**- Quoi ?**

**- Regaaaarde Tom ! C'est la plus grande école d'art du monde !!,** s'écrit le blondinet en extase

**- Du monde quand même pas** !, rigole Bill, **mais c'est une grande école c'est vrai !**

Je m'arrête devant le bâtiment. Alors c'est à cause de ça…c'est à cause de cette école que j'ai été privé de mon jumeau tout ce temps ? Bon d'accord si j'étais moins têtu j'aurais vu plus souvent Bill mais hein, il m'a abandonné quand même ! …tss j'suis vraiment un cas moi ! Mais tant pis, maintenant ce sera du passé…on va avancer ensemble Bill…on se soutiendra coûte que coûte…je veux y croire.

Une main vient s'agripper à la mienne. Une main manucurée avec soin. Mon regard se plante dans celui de son propriétaire. Je lui sourie, il ne doit pas s'en vouloir. Il a fait ce qui lui semblait être le mieux.

**- T'en fais pas pour moi**

**- Mais…enfin je veux dire…c'est la cause de…**

Je le fais taire en posant mon index sur ses lèvres, puis lui sourie

**- Et si on laissait le passé de côté aujourd'hui ?,** lui proposais-je des plus sérieusement possible

**- Oui…**, me chuchote-il, visiblement heureux…

Si seulement j'avais pu stopper le temps…alors je l'aurais fais à cet instant…


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 19 : Quand tout va mieux…**

Cette fin de journée a été la mieux de toutes ! J'ai retrouvé mon frère, celui qui m'a tant manqué ! Comment ai-je pu lui faire du mal ? Comment ai-je osé ?

Je me rends compte que mon égoïsme a été plus fort que tout dans cette histoire. Je pensais être la victime, mais était-ce vrai ? Je ne sais plus. Peut importe, à présent on est de nouveau réunis.

Il est tard, Gus et Andy sont déjà couchés sur des matelas. Bill est sur le balcon de son petit appartement. Je le rejoins, passe mes bras autour de son cou et colle mon torse sur son dos. Il pose ses mains sur mes bras.

**- Les lumières de la ville empêchent de voir les étoiles…ça me manque tu sais ?,** chuchote-il

**- …à la maison tu pourras les voir…**

**- Quand je viendrais tu seras à nouveau là ?**

**- Je serais toujours là…**

Il penche sa tête en arrière pour la posée sur mon épaule.

**- Tu m'as manqué Tom…**

**- Toi aussi mein Stern…**

On reste là un moment, sans un mot, juste l'un contre l'autre. Puis on se décide à se coucher.

Mes yeux s'ouvrent sur une vue magnifique…mon frère. Il dort encore. Je sourie bêtement, mais il est tellement…tellement mon frère ! Le petit Bill que j'aimais tant si jeune…le voilà grand…et je l'aime toujours autant !

Je me lève et vais dans la cuisine. Je commence à préparer le petit déjeuné. Je mets les bols en place, prépare le café, sors le thé, le lait, le chocolat, les confitures, le pain, la brioche…je cherche un peu mais trouve tout. Mon frère à un sens du rangement différent du mien, mais je l'accepte ainsi !

**- Hey c'est pas aux invités de faire ça normalement**, me dit une voix endormi

**- Tu dormais…je n'avais rien d'autre à faire !**

Mensonge, je pouvais te contempler encore et encore

**- Merci Tom**

**- De rien Bill**

Il me sourie, je m'avance vers lui et lui enlève quelques mèches rebelles.

**- Thé café cacao ?**

**- Un café me réveillera**

Je lui sers un grand bol, rajoutant un peu de lait et deux sucres. Je prends un chocolat, je n'aime pas le café, et m'installe à côté de lui.

Il a l'air perdu dans ses pensées. Je n'ose l'interrompre. Je me contente de l'observer.

Un bruit de porte me fait lever la tête.

**- GEORG !!,** s'écrit mon frère tout à coup en pleine forme

Il se jette dans ses bras un immense sourire aux lèvres, tout comme le châtain.

**- Mon Billou ça va ?**

**- Oui !! Je savais pas que tu revenais aujourd'hui !!**

**- J'me sentais seul là-bas !,** rigole le baraqué, **tiens bonjour Tom !**

**- Salut**, répondais-je par respect

**- attends Gégé j'vais poser tes affaires dans ta chambre ! Assis toi, prends un café**, s'excite tout seul Bill

**- Merci Billou**

Mon frère disparait un instant me laissant seul avec son meilleur ami

**- Je vois que tu n'as pas mis longtemps à te décider**, commence-t-il

**- …merci…sans toi je n'en serais pas là**, lui avouais-je

**- Tu sais je faisais ça surtout pour Bill…mais j'avoue que t'es plutôt un mec sympa si on enlève ta jalousie excessive !**

**- Jalousie excessive ?**

**- ben disons que tu m'as un peu envoyé chier quand j'étais avec ton frère !**

**- …c'est pas de la jalousie…c'est juste de la rancœur !**

**- si tu le dis**, sourie-t-il

**- Pourquoi tu ries ?**

**- Je rie pas**

**- Nan pas du tout**

Son rire résonne dans ma tête, après tout il est…gentil…pff et le pire c'est qu'il a raison ! Je suis jaloux, jaloux car c'est lui qui a tout reçu de mon frère.

**- Qu'est ce qui va pas ?**

**- Rien**

**- Tom…tu fais la même tête que Bill quand il va mal**

**- …je me disais juste que tu avais raison**, dis-je à contre cœur

- **Je sais j'ai toujours raison !,** réplique-t-il

**- Les chevilles ça va ?**

**- Très bien ! Allez explique…**

**- Pourquoi je te le dirais à toi ?**

**- Et pourquoi pas ?**

**- Tom ?**

**- Tu m'as remplacé pendant 7 ans, tu as joué mon rôle…**

**- Non Tom ! Je ne t'ai jamais remplacé !**

**- C'est toi qui as vécu sa première relation avec un homme, c'est toi qui l'as vu amoureux, c'est toi qui as été son confident, c'est toi qui l'as vu prendre ses responsabilités, c'est toi qui l'as aidé, c'est encore toi qui l'as soutenu, et c'est toujours toi qui l'as vu murir tout ce temps…**

**- Wow wow !! Calme ! Et c'est qui celui qui était là jusqu'à ses 11 ans ? C'est qui qui l'a vu s'émerveiller quand il a été reçu ? C'est qui qui l'as vu chanter danser rire jouer pour la première fois ? Tom je n'étais pas là pour tout ça ! Et je ne t'ai en aucun cas remplacé ! La preuve il t'écrivait sans arrêt ! Et je ne suis qu'un ami pas un frère !**

Mon frère entre tout sourire dans la pièce

**- Vous parlez de quoi ?**

**- Rien Bill rien**

**- Fou toi de ma gueule Tom ! Avouez que c'étais de moi** !

**- Tu as tout juste Billou ! Mais je ne répèterais rien**, rigole le châtain

**- Même à moi ?**

**- Même à toi**

**- méchant**

**- Je sais**

Ils continuent à se chamailler devant moi. Pas que ça me dérange loin de là. J'ai l'impression de me voir en compagnie d'Andy et Gus ! …tient mais ils sont toujours pas réveiller ces deux là ? Bizarre Gus est toujours le premier levé d'habitude !

Ce n'est qu'une dizaine de minutes plus tard que les deux têtes blondes font leur apparition

**- HALLO !!**

**- Ici on dit « **_**bonjour**_ °°il le dit en français tout le monde à compris -.-°° **voyons Andy !**

**- Ça va monsieur je sais tout !**

**- T'es nul mon pauvre**

**- Gus tu vois ma main ?**

**- Très bien merci**

**- Tu veux pas la voir de plus près ?**

**- Nan ça ira merci beaucoup !**

**- Ça suffit vous deux**, soupirais-je avec un sourire

La journée commençait bien…j'ai bien dit « commençait »…

* * *

_on se retrouve dans une petite semaine avec deux autres chapitres :)_

_bisous et encore merci (L)_


	21. Chapter 21

_Hey !_

_Voilà voilà…je suis désolée mais je ne suis pas chez moi et donc je ne peux pas mettre en page plus d'un chapitre ! …mais bon il est long lol_

_Je vais essayer de vous faire un autre chapitre avant la fin du week-end !_

_Bisous a très vite !!_

* * *

**Chapitre 20 : La vérité en pleine face**

**- Je propose un petit tour dans Pariiiiis !!**

Andréas lève les bras tout content.

**- Moi je propose Versailles**, répond mon frère

**- Versailles **

**- Oui oui Andy tu as bien compris !**

**- KYAAAAAAAA !!**

On rigole en voyant le visage émerveillé du grand blond. Il en rêve de visiter ce château !

On se prépare tous et Georg nous emmène en voiture jusqu'à ce lieu important pour la France. On se pose dans un petit parc qui est proche de Versailles, on ira le visiter après manger.

**- On se met ici ?**

**- Oui Billou**, répond Georg

**- Cool je crève la dalle !**

On rigole et commençons à grignoter. En fait je crois que le meilleur ami à mon frère est un mec vraiment bien. Je l'ai mal jugé. J'ai eu tord pour ça aussi…

**- Ça va pas Tom ?,** demande Gustav

**- Si si**

**- princesse Sissi !,** s'écrit Andy apparemment fier de lui

**- Mein gott -.-**

**- Ben quoi j'aime bien moi Sissi !**

**- Andréas tu es une vraie fille**, soupire Gustav un sourire aux lèvres

**- Ben elle au moins elles ont des bons goûts !**

**- Huuumm…**

**- oO ça va Georg ?!**

**- regardez moi ce beau cul**

Je suis son regard, bien évidemment c'est celui d'un homme qui nous montre.

**- Oh purée ! Petit comme je les aime !**, bave Bill

**- J'avoue que…huuumm…**, les rejoint Andy

**- Je me sens seul d'un coup**, souriais-je

**- Nan t'en fais pas je suis avec toi !**

**- Merci Gus u.u**

**- De rien Tom !**

**- attendez vous pouvez pas me dire qu'il est pas canon ce mec !**

**- Gott magnifique !,** s'exclament Bill et Andy en même temps

**- Euh…la fille assise là bas oui mais…**

**- Gus fais pas semblant, avoue qu'il te plait !,** rigole le grand blond

**- -.- je ne répondrais rien**

**- Et toi Tom ?** demande mon frère

**- Comme Gus…**

**- Pff sérieux vous êtes pas marrants !**

**- On est surtout pas gay !**

Mon frère baisse le regard à ma dernière phrase. Je ne veux pas le blesser, j'espère qu'il a compris que c'était en rigolant que je disais ça !

Finalement on fini de manger sous les délires des uns et des autres.

On passe ensuite l'après midi à visiter le château, et les jardins qui l'entourent euh je suis jamais allé à Paris donc je ne sais pas vraiment combien de temps il faut etc. '' c'est pas grave c'est une Fiction après tout lol.

On s'autorise un petit tour dans la capitale française le soir. Direction boîte de nuit !

**- On aurait pu aller à celle des gays !**

**- Nan Georg on a des hétéros avec nous, faut pas les choquer !,** sourie Bill

**- On serait loin d'être choquer mais tant qu'à faire autant qu'on puisse nous aussi s'amuser u.u**, répondais-je

**- Mais oui Tomichou ! T'en fais pas !**

**- Merci Andychou !** _°°J'ai pas pu résister ! phénomène Meiko, niveau 2°°_

On arrive à destination. Waouh y'a du monde !

**- BILL !!**

Je me retourne en même temps que mon frère.

**- Jo qu'est ce que tu fais là ?!**

**- J'allais au night club, et toi ? Tu n'y va pas ?**

**- Nan…on va à l'Astrale…**

**- Oh…ben j'peux me joindre à vous ?**

**- Euh…oui…**

**- Cool**

Il embrasse mon frère devant moi…beurk…

**- Bonsoir, Joakhim, le petit ami de Bill,** dit-il en me tendant la main

**- Tom…son frère**, je réponds à son geste

**- Gustav, le meilleur ami de Tom**

**- Moi c'est Andréas, Andy pour les intimes…mais t'en fais pas partie donc ce sera Andréas pour toi**, se moque le blond

**- enchanté monsieur**, rétorque Jo

Il suit Bill jusqu'à Georg.

**- T'as fumé quoi Andy ?,** demandais-je

**- Rien mais j'l'aime pas !**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- …parce qu'il n'a pas le droit de te volé Bill**



Il me fait un clin d'œil avant de rejoindre les autres. Ce gars m'étonnera toujours je crois ! Mais il a raison…c'est ça le pire…je crois que…tss ta gueule Tom tu crois rien du tout !!

J'entre enfin dans le bâtiment. On se pose à une table et commençons à boire. Bill court sur la piste de danse, remuant son popotin de façon tellement ridicule que ça en devient sensuel. Je ne sais pas comment décrire ça…mais…Gott !

**- Tu reluques ton frère toi maintenant ? Attention il est à moi Tom…**

Je me retourne vers mon rival…car oui je crois qu'il l'est. Je ne lui réponds rien, me contentant de sourire. Tu ne me le prendras pas…

Je me lève et vais sur la piste de danse. Mon frère rigole en me voyant débarqué à ses côtés et se prête à mon jeu. Je plonge mon regard dans le sien et on commence des déhanchements qui se font de plus en plus proches.

Une main me retient quand je souhaite poser les miennes sur les fesses de mon double.

**- Tu permets ?**

Joakhim prend ma place, et il est fier ce salop. Je retourne prendre un verre que je vide d'un trait. Je secoue la tête quand la chaleur se propage dans ma gorge. Une voix me parvient à l'oreille

**- jaloux peut être ?**

Je me retourne vers Jo, il me sourie puis me montre Bill.

**- ne t'aventure pas là dedans Tom**

**- Je fais ce que je veux**

**- Tu perdras…il est amoureux de moi, pas de son jumeau !**

**- J't'emmerde**

**- ne sois pas si vulgaire voyons, pas avec son futur beau-frère !**

**- Ta gueule !**

Je le prends par le col de la chemise

**- Doucement Tom…tu risque de t'engueuler avec lui !**

Il se fou de ma gueule en plus ! Je commence à le frapper lorsque Gus et Andy s'interpose entre nous. Bill arrive juste après

**- Tom ! Qu'est ce qui te prend !**

**- demande à ton cher copain !**

**- Jo ?**

**- Hey j'ai rien fais moi ! Il est taré ton frère !**

**- Sale enfoiré**, crachais-je avant de sortir dehors

L'air frais ne peut que me faire du bien…il me cherche, et le pire de tout c'est qu'il me trouve !

**- Tom je peux savoir ce qui se passe ?!**

Mon double se poste devant moi

**- Rien Bill**

**- Rien ? Arrête Tom t'as voulu le défigurer !**

**- Tss**

**- Tom explique moi !**

**- Y'a rien à expliquer !!**

**- …**

Il me lance un regard interrogateur.

**- C'est dur Bill…**

**- De quoi ?**

**- Je peux pas te dire…**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- …**

**- Pourquoi Tom ?**

**- Rien**

**- Tom bordel !**

**- Rien ! RIEN !! Laisse-moi !**

**- Qu'est ce que tu as ?,** insiste-il

**- Mais purée Bill JE T'AIME !!**

Un silence retombe. Qu'est ce que j'ai dis…il reste un moment la bouche légèrement ouverte, puis me sourie.

**- Moi aussi je t'aime grand frère**

**- …nan pas comme ça…**

Je recule et repars me fondre dans la foule.


	22. Chapter 22

**_Hey !_**

**_  
trois chapitres pour me rattraper de mon retard !_**

**_dites moi ce que vous en pensez !_**

**_  
je compte sur vous_**

**_Bisous_**

* * *

**Chapitre 21 : Toujours là…**

Je lui ai dis…quel con ! Mais pourquoi je lui ai dis ça ! Je suis un idiot !

Je reste un moment dans ce bain de foule, avant de me diriger à nouveau vers la sortie.

**- Tom !**

Je m'arrête un instant, me tourne vers Gustav car je sais que sinon il ne me lâchera pas.

**- Tu vas où ?**

**- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi…**

**- Tom on reste avec toi, je vais appeler Andréas et…**

**- Non Gus**, le coupais-je,** je vous ferais signe demain…j'ai besoin d'être seul d'accord ?**

**- …Tom…je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé avec ton frère, mais je ne veux pas t'abandonné ici ! Tu ne connais pas la ville !**

**- Je sais où je vais…ne t'en fais pas…**

**- Tom dis le moi…**

**- Gus…**

**- J'm'en fou j'te suivrais coûte que coûte !**

**- arrête de faire l'imbécile !**

**- Nan Tom !**

**- Merci d'être là Gus…à demain…**

Je lui donne une petite tape et m'en vais. Je l'entends crier et notamment s'acharner sur un mec qui lui barre le passage. Je cours pour disparaitre dans la nuit.

…

Il est 2h du matin…je suis devant sa porte. C'est trop tard je ne peux pas…je me décide à rebrousser chemin lorsque la porte s'ouvre.

**- entre…**

**- Elya…**

**- J'avoue que je dormais mais j'ai entendu du bruit…j'ai voulu voir ce que c'était. Les immeubles ici ne sont pas des plus rassurants !**

**- …je suis désolé…je ne voulais pas te…**

**- chut Tomi…viens là, je vais attraper froid si je reste en chemise de nuit au milieu du couloir !**

Je lui sourie et entre dans son appart. Elle referme la porte et deux minutes plus tard, elle pose deux chocolats chauds devant nous.

**- Ça va aller ?**

**- Oui…**

Crédible ? Non pas du tout, pas avec elle, pas avec une voix qui se casse dès que je repense à Bill. Elle se lève et me prend dans ses bras.

**- Tom je suis là t'en fais pas…**



Je laisse couler mes larmes, elle a toujours été là pour moi…même maintenant alors qu'entre nous c'est fini. Je lui en suis reconnaissant.

**- C'est Bill ?**

Je redouble mes pleurs. Elle frotte mon dos de ses mains, de façon réconfortante.

**- Je…j'aurais…voulu que tu sois…là…le jour…où il est arr...arrivé…,** sanglotais-je

**- Moi aussi Tom…**

Je desserre mon corps du sien avant de continuer

**- Je…je sais plus où j'en suis…**

**- Tu l'aime n'est ce pas ?**

**- …**

**- Je le savais…tu avais beau le détester, ton cœur lui appartenait à lui tout entier**

**- Elya…**

**- T'en fais pas, j'ai été heureuse avec toi…et j'espère que tu l'as été aussi…**

**- Bien sûr…**

**- …alors, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?**

**- …je lui ai dis…**

**- C'est vrai ?**

**- …nan nan c'est pour ça que je suis dépité là !**

Elle rigole et son rire en devient contagieux.

Le mien est peut être juste nerveux, mais au moins je ne pleure plus, c'est déjà ça !

**- Il ne t'as pas comprit**

**- Pardon ?**

**- Il ne t'as pas comprit ! Tu lui as dis que tu l'aimais mais logiquement cet amour n'est que fraternel !**

**- Pour lui oui…pas pour moi…**

**- Il te croit hétéro Tom !**

**- Je le suis ! …je l'étais…je sais plus…**

Elle me prend la main.

_« __**- Et toi Tom ? demande mon frère**_

_**- Comme Gus…**_

_**- Pff sérieux vous êtes pas marrants !**_

_**- On n'est surtout pas gay !**__ »_

…pas gay…Bill…Bill je ne savais pas ce que je disais…as-tu vraiment pris mon aveux comme amour fraternel ?

Non Tom, tu vas encore te faire du mal ! N'y pense plus !

**- Tu iras le voir demain…tu es fatigué je vais te préparer le clic-clac !**

**- Merci Elya…**

**- C'est normal…allez gros flemmard !**

**- Je suis pas flemmard !**

**- Oh que si !**

**- Nan !**

**- Si !**

**- Méchante**



Elle rigole et on prépare mon lit.

**- allez bonne nuit Tom**

**- Bonne nuit princesse**

**- …je pensais pas que tu allais m'appeler ainsi maintenant…**

**- Ça te vas tellement bien…**

**- arrête je vais rougir**, sourie-t-elle

Elle s'approche de moi et m'embrasse sur la joue avant de sortir de la pièce.

_« __**- Tu iras le voir demain…**__ »_

En serais-je vraiment capable ?...et si il me rejette encore une fois ?...pff…

Je fini par m'endormir avec tant de questions sans réponse dans la tête.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Chapitre 22 : Tel que tu es…**_

**- Tom…**

**- Humrf…**

**- Très bonne réflexion**

Je sourie avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Elya me regarde, passant sa main sur ma joue.

**- allez dépêche toi de te lever**

**- Il est quelle heure ? C'est tôt…**

**- Il est 13h**

**- …ok deux minutes j'arrive…**

Elle rigole et me laisse seul un moment. Alors je ne rêvais pas. Si je suis là c'est bien parce que j'ai dis tout ça à Bill…misère !

Je me décide tout de même à me lever. Je rejoins Elya avec qui je parle tout en avalant un petit truc, puis file sous la douche. Evacuer les idées noires…

Je sors, m'habille, puis m'approche de Elya sans bruit.

**- Merci**, murmurais-je

**- AAAAHH !! … pff idiot j't'ai pas entendu venir !**

**- Ah ben merci**, répondais-je en prenant un air offensé

**- Tss**

Elle me pousse doucement, un grand sourire planant sur ses lèvres.

**- Je vais bosser…**

**- Je vais pas squatter plus longtemps de toute manière**

**- Tom…**

**- Hum ?**

**- …tu es toujours le bienvenue ici, et à n'importe quelle heure ! …je suis contente de t'avoir revue...et puis tu sais, tu peux rester…**

**- Merci princesse…mais je préfère prendre mes responsabilités…j'vais aller voir Bill !**

Elle saute dans mes bras, manquant de peu de m'étouffer

**- Je suis si contente que tu prennes cette décision ! Je croise les doigts pour toi Tom !**

**- Merci ! …je me rends compte que je fais que de répéter ce mot là ! T'es une fille extraordinaire…**

**- n'en rajoute pas, après ça fait faux !**

**- Mais ça ne l'est pas**, répliquais je des plus sérieusement

Elle se mord la lèvre

**- Tu vas me faire pleurer idiot !**

**- t'arrête de me traiter d'idiot depuis tout à l'heure !**

**- C'est pas ma faute si tu l'es !**

**- Hey !!**

On rigole en se bagarrant. Et voilà…encore une fois c'est elle qui me fait sourire.

**- allez je file…à bientôt princesse**

**- Oui à bientôt…**

Je referme la porte d'entrée, et repars, sûr de moi.

Quelques rues et immeubles plus loin, je m'arrête. Un petit doute d'un coup. Que va-t-il me dire ? Qu'est ce qui va se passé ? J'ai peur…non Tom reprends toi ! Je continue mon chemin, monte les escaliers quatre à quatre, me poste devant cette porte, unique porte, qui me sépare de lui.

J'avance ma main de la sonnette…un bouton…un seul…ma main tremble…je ne peux pas…j'abaisse ma main…c'est trop dur…mes yeux se ferment... allez Tom…

« Driiiing » _°°qui ne connait toujours pas ma passion pour les bruitages °°_

Oh putain mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris ! Nan sonnette t'as pas fait dring hein ? Dis-moi que naaannn TT

La porte s'ouvre à la volée et une touffe noire se jette sur moi me claquant aussi fort que possible. Je reprends mes esprits, une main sur ma joue et regarde mon frère. Il a les yeux rouges et me regarde méchamment.

**- NE ME REFAIS PLUS JAMAIS CA !!,** hurle-t-il

Je reste bouche bée

**- Tu…tu…tu…MERDE !!,** bègue-t-il sous la colère

**- Bill arrête**, le calme Georg qui vient de sortir en compagnie de mes deux meilleurs amis

**- Tom ! Mais tu étais où ? On t'a attendu toute la matinée !**, s'exclame Andy en se jetant sur moi

**- désolé je…**

**- DESOLE ?? TU ES DESOLE ?? ET NOUS HEIN ?!**

**- Bill…**

**- Y'A PAS DE BILL !!**

Il s'approche de moi et commence à me frapper de ses poings contre mon torse avant de s'effondrer en pleurs dans mes bras. Je ne comprends rien. J'ai rêvé de toutes les façons dont ma venue pourrait se passer, du dégout à l'amour en passant par la tristesse. Mais jamais il m'est venu à l'idée qu'il y aurait de la colère…

Je resserre mon étreinte.

**- On…on va vous laissez…,** dis Gustav doucement.

Je lui fais un signe de tête pour le remercier et il embraque les autres à l'intérieur.

**- Pardon Bill…**

Il se détache de moi en reniflant. Ses yeux balaient le sol. Je déglutis difficilement…qu'est ce que je pourrais bien lui dire ? Aide-moi p'tit frère…aide-moi…

**- T'avais pas le droit de partir comme ça…**, commence-t-il, **on…on savait pas où tu étais…**

**- Je…**

**- laisse-moi finir Tom**, me coupe-t-il

Sa voix est dure et pourtant tremblante. Une sensation bizarre m'envahie.

**- Tu…tu es mon frère Tom…et…je t'aime comme tel…**

Comme tel…mon cœur se serre sous ses paroles. Tom ressaisie toi !

**- J'ai…j'ai cru que tu allais encore me fuir…Tom tu m'as fais peur ! Je…**, il étouffe un sanglot avant de continuer, **je t'ai…me…**

Si seulement c'était le même amour…

**- …pardonne moi Bill…**

Il sourie, laissant les larmes s'écouler le long de sa joue, il me fait un bisou sur la joue, ses lèvres sont humides…humides par ma faute…

J'essuie de mon pouce les goutes d'eau salée qui s'échappent de ses yeux.

**- Je ne te laisserais plus p'tit frère…**

**- T'as intérêt…**

Encore une fois il se colle à moi, fourrant sa petite tête chevelue dans mon cou. Je me contente de glisser mes doigts dans ses cheveux ébène. Je ferme les yeux, respirant son odeur. Tant d'années perdues…

Je me rends compte que tout ce temps à le détester était peine perdue…en réalité je l'aimais…d'un amour beaucoup trop grand…beaucoup plus que fraternel…je suis un monstre…j'aime mon frère…jumeau qui plus est…

Je ne sais même pas si il m'a vraiment compris…peut importe…l'essentiel et de l'avoir près de moi !

Je mettrais ma jalousie de côté Bill…je te laisserais vivre avec qui tu voudras.

Oui, je le ferais parce que je t'aime.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Chapitre 23 : Dis-moi tout**_

Je suis assis autour de la table…tout le monde me fixe, Bill en fait partie.

**- Chez Elya…,** répondais-je à leurs regards

**- Pas bête ! J'y avais pas pensé !,** s'exclame Andréas

**- Tu penses toi parfois** ?, se moque Gustav

**- Surement plus que toi !**

**- Hum…je ne vais rien dire pour ne pas te blesser !**

Mes lèvres s'élargissent et je tourne la tête vers les deux autres. Georg tient mon frère par la main. Aussitôt mon sourire s'estompe.

**- Elya…c'est celle qui t'envoyait des lettres ? C'est…ton ex ?,** demande Bill

**- …oui…**

Il baisse à nouveau la tête, comme dans ses pensées.

**- Bon ça vous dit pas d'aller faire un tour ?,** propose Andréas, voulant apparemment effacer toute gêne

**- oui bonne idée !,** accepte Georg

**- Je vais enfiler des vêtements propres et j'arrive**

Je me lève et vais dans la chambre de mon frère. Une fois habillé, je me dirige vers la salle de bain, me passe de l'eau sur le visage.

**- Tom…**

Je me retourne vers mon frère

**- Oui ?**

**- …non rien…je vais t'attendre avec les autres…**

**- Bill !**

**- Hum ?**

**- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?**

**- …rien**

**- Tu peux tout me dire**

**- C'est gênant…**

Sa phrase me fait sourire, qu'est ce qui peut être plus gênant que de dire à son frère qu'on l'aime avec un grand A ?

**- dis-moi**

**- …hier…quand…enfin quand tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais pas comme ça…tu voulais dire quoi exactement ?**

Dans le mille…

**- ne soit pas bête Bill !**

Il détourne les yeux et baisse la tête. Ma voix était dure...peut être un peu trop.

**- excuse-moi p'tit frère**

**- C'est moi…j'aurais pas du te demand…**

**- tais toi…je t'aime c'est tout ce que tu a à savoir, peut importe comment, l'essentiel c'est qu'on soit près l'un de l'autre…**

Il lève sa tête vers moi, son regard charbonneux me laisse perplexe. Je ne sais plus quoi faire, plus quoi dire, je suis complètement perdu. Et lui me regarde, tout simplement. Quand j'étais en colère lui, j'avais plein d'assurance, maintenant que j'ai découvert mes sentiments, j'ose plus rien.

**- Tom emmène moi hors de la ville ce soir…**

**- Bill…**

**- Et si on rentrait ? Je veux finir mes vacances à la maison…on regardera les étoiles…comment avant…et puis on pourrait jouer ensemble…je suis sûr qu'on ferait un duo exceptionnel ! Georg viendra aussi…qui sait peut être qu'on pourra monter un groupe**, rie-t-il

Je sourie et le prends dans mes bras.

**- D'accord…de toute façon je dois faire ma rentrée…**

**- Tu vas en quoi ?**

**- Je vais au conservatoire avec Gustav…**

**- Je suis sûr que ça te plaira**

**- Oui…j'espère**

C'est bizarre comme les conversations peuvent changer du tout au tout. Il y a peu on parlait de mes sentiments, maintenant de mon avenir.

**- LES GARS !! VOUS AVEZ FINIS ?!**

Je me desserre de mon frère

**- viens ils perdent patience !**

**- Tom…**

Je tourne ma tête mais je n'ai rien le temps de voir ni même de comprendre. Je sens juste des lèvres douces sur les miennes, une main me tenant le bras, comme si j'allais partir. Mes yeux auparavant écarquillés se ferment. Des papillons dans le ventre, un cœur qui tambourine dans ma poitrine, des mains qui tremblent, entre la surprise, la peur, et le bonheur. Si bon mais si court. Le temps que j'ouvre à nouveau mes yeux il est parti.

Je reste planté là. Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Bill…

La voix des autres qui m'appelle me décide à avancer. Arrivé dans le salon je jette un coup d'œil à mon frère. Il fait comme si il n'y avait rien. Mais je n'ai pas rêvé, je ne peux pas avoir rêvé…

…

Deux heures à présent qu'on est sortis. Je ne peux m'empêcher de la regarder…qu'il est beau…si seulement je pouvais lire en lui, savoir ce qu'il ressent pour moi…mais ses yeux sont voilés, sa présence et ses gestes ne me disent rien de plus.

Je l'ai senti…j'en suis sûr…il m'a embrassé.

Je n'arrête pas d'y penser je vais devenir fou ! Bill viens là et redonne moi ton amour, s'il te plait, fais de ce rêve une réalité ! Je t'aime…

**- Ça va pas Tom ?,** demande Gustav

**- Si…**

**- Tom -.-**

**- Gus plus tard tu veux ?**

**- Ok…mais on est là…**

**- Je sais**

Je le sais bien mais comment vous dire tout ça ? Vous me prendriez pour un taré, un psychopathe…que je suis peut être…amoureux de mon frère…mon double…c'est du délire !

**- écoutez moi tous !**

Je regarde mon jumeau, il nous a arrêtés en pleine rue, se mettant devant nous.

**- Oui Bill ?**

**- Je vous annonce que demain matin, on part direction l'Allemagne !**

**- Allemagne ? On rentre déjà**, souffle Andréas

**- Andy notre rentrée est dans 2 jour -.-**

**- Héhé pas bête Gus !**

**- Georg tu viens avec nous hein ?**

**- Ouais…pourquoi pas !**

**- Mais votre école ?**

**- Mais nous Andy on recommence qu'en octobre !**

**- C'est dégueulasse !**

**- C'est ça d'avoir la class**, réplique le châtain

On rigole sous sa remarque. Je reporte mon attention sur mon frère. Son visage est joyeux. Bill, une fois chez nous, je te demanderais pourquoi tu as fais ça tout à l'heure…demain je saurais…

* * *

**_voilà !! _**

**_à la semaine prochaine !!_**

**_et merci de votre soutiens_**

**_Fanny_**


	25. Chapter 25

_Hey !!_

_désolée du gros retard :s_

_deux chapitre pour vous !! et un supplémentaire dans le week-end si j'ai plein d'avis lol_

_bisous !!_

* * *

**Chapitre 24 : Un trop de sentiment**

Je prépare mes affaires, je crois ne rien oublier…je m'assoie sur le lit de mon frère et regarde la photo qui trône sur la table de nuit. On est tous dessus : Ma mère, mon beau-père, Bill et moi. Elle date du jour de nos onze ans…juste avant qu'il parte…

**- J'adore cette photo…**

Je me retourne vers mon frère

**- Moi aussi**

**- Je…je vais préparer mes valises…**

**- Oui…**

Tant de gêne entre nous…je n'ai pas rêvé…je me répète je sais mais je ne peux avoir imaginé ce baisé, notre distance me le prouve.

Je le regarde remplir ses bagages et me souviens d'il y a 7 longues années…

**Flash back**

_Je ferme les yeux, retenant mon envie de hurler, de pleurer, de taper contre le mur._

_Il se lève et commence à faire le tri dans ses affaires. Je dégluti difficilement. Je ne veux pas qu'il parte, pas aussi loin, pas sans moi._

_Les minutes semblent des heures quand je le regarde préparer sa valise. Une impression que tout notre bonheur est dans celle-ci, que si il s'en va, il n'y aura plus rien pour moi. Se doute-il une seule seconde de ce que je ressens ? Hier encore je disais qu'on faisait tout ensemble, et là il m'abandonne._

**Fin flash back**

Je lui en ai tant voulu…mais à présent je sais que c'était sa décision, son avenir. L'heure tourne et je ne me lasse pas de reluqué mon frère. Toujours autant de fringues, décision difficile entre son Fallen et son The Icon…il choisie finalement de prendre les deux. Il faudra peut être prévoir une valise de plus…

**- Tom tu préfère lequel ?**

**- Celui là**

C'est plus facile avec les conseils ! Je sourie en le regardant plier son pantalon délicatement avant de le poser sur les vêtements à emporter.

**- fini !!**

Il est heureux de dire ce mot. C'est si dur pour lui de faire le tri !

**- J'ai hâte qu'on retourne en Allemagne…tu me présenteras tes autres potes ! Oh et puis tu me feras visiter ton conservatoire ! Et…**

**- calme Bill ! Je te montrerais tout ce que tu voudras…**

**- Merci…**

**- On rejoint les autres ?**

**- …ok**



Ai-je bien vu de la déception dans ses yeux quand je lui ai demandé d'aller voir les autres ? Je ne sais pas…peut être que c'est moi qui déraille…mais j'aime espérer…l'espoir fait vivre.

**- Hey les twins sont de retour ! Alors prêt pour le grand départ ?**, demande Andréas

**- Ouais**, répondais-je avec un peu d'enthousiasme.

**- Je reviens**, dit Bill

**- Tu vas où ?**

**- Je reviens j'ai dis**

Il m'a répondu assez froidement ce qui a tendance à m'énerver. Il m'embrasse, ensuite il est gêné, après il me parle joyeusement et là…je ne comprends pas !

**- excuse moi Tom**…, murmure-t-il

Peut être a-t-il vu mon incompréhension ? Je ne sais pas. Il sort en dehors de l'appartement et je regarde les autres, cherchant ce que j'aurais pu rater.

**- T'en fais pas Tom…**

**- Georg qu'est ce qu'il a ?**

**- Rien…**

**- Rien ? Tu te fou de moi ?!**

**- Tom…il va sûrement parler à Jo…et depuis la fête…disons qu'il doit redouter un peu…surtout qu'il part avec toi !**

**- Qu'est ce qu'on s'en fou de ce connard de toute façon !**

**- Tom ! C'est le copain de ton frère alors un peu de respect !**

**- Parce que lui m'a respecté ?!**

**- Tom calme toi s'il te plait**, souffle Andréas, visiblement prêt à ce que je l'engueule.

Je m'assoie sur une chaise.

**- Tu veux pas faire un tour ?**

**- …si tu veux…**

Andréas se lève et m'embarque dehors. On avance un moment dans les rues de Paris sans rien dire. Je sais qu'il attend le bon moment pour que je me dévoile. Je sais que je lui dirais…mais je veux attendre un peu.

Il commence à faire nuit, les réverbères s'allument, éclairant les allées de la capitale. Sans un mot on avance vers le parc que Bill nous a montré cet aprèm. Une fois à destination, je m'assoie sur un banc et Andréas vient se poser à mes côtés.

**- Je crois que je l'aime**, soupirais-je

**- Tu crois ?**

**- J'en suis sûr…**

Je ferme les yeux, ravalant les larmes qui se pointent aux coins de mes yeux.

**- C'est horrible Andy ! Je suis amoureux de mon frère…**

**- l'amour n'est pas horrible Tom**

**- Mais c'est mon frère ! Mon jumeau ! Mon double !! J'ai pas le droit !**

**- C'est ça qui va t'empêcher d'aimer ? La loi ?**

**- Andy…**

**- réponds Tom !**

**- Non…je l'aimerais quoi que je fasse…**

**- alors arrête de te poser des questions débiles ! On s'en fou de la loi ! Si tu aimes ton frère, si tu l'aimes vraiment, alors arrête de dire que tu es un monstre ! C'est normal…**

**- Non…je devrais ressentir quelque chose de plus fraternel**

**- dis lui Tom**

**- lui dire quoi ?**

**- Tes sentiments**

**- Je lui ai déjà dis**

**- répète le**

**- Mais il ne me comprend pas !**

**- C'est ce que tu crois**

**- Comment ça ?**

**- imagine qu'il doute…qu'il se dise que ce n'est pas possible que tu ressentes ça pour lui…répète lui et peut être qu'il saura que c'est du vrai amour que tu parles**

**- Andréas mais où tu vas chercher tout ça ?!**

**- Là…**

Il pose sa main sur son cœur, puis sur le mien, avant de continuer.

**- Et puis regarde, Roméo et Juliette, leur amour était impossible aussi et pourtant…**

**- …ça n'a rien à voir ils n'étaient pas frère et sœur…**

**- Mais c'était impossible**

**- le résultat est un double suicide ! Je tiens un minimum à la vie !**

**- Roh mais enlève la fin et regarde, ils ont été heureux !**

**- …Andréas…**

**- Hum ?**

**- T'es con mais j't'adore**

On se fixe un instant et explosons de rire.

**- On rentre ? Les autres vont s'inquiéter**

**- Ouais…**

On rebrousse chemin. Arrivés à l'appartement, je cherche Bill du regard…il n'est pas là.

**- Bill n'est pas revenu ?**

**- Non, répond Georg, mais t'inquiète pas…il sera là demain pour le départ.**

**- …**

Je ne dis rien et m'installe à côté des autres. Bill ne sera pas là pour la nuit…il est surement dans les bras de Joackim…je le déteste celui là…il me prend ma place…où est ce moi qui veux prendre la sienne…c'est plus probable en effet…pff…


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapitre 25 : je pense à toi…sans arrêt…**

10h23…plus que 7 minutes…

Mes doigts se tordent, s'emmêlent entre eux…l'angoisse ? La peur ? Le stress ? Oui, un mélange de toutes ces petites choses…

Une main se pose sur mon épaule. Elle se veut rassurante. Son propriétaire ? Ce n'est autre que Gustav.

**- Ne t'en fais pas Tom…**

Ne pas m'en faire ? Il est 10h24…six minutes…seulement six…sans le vouloir je commence à gigoter sur mon siège. Je suis mal à l'aise. Je n'aime pas les avions, mais ça vous le savez déjà. Mais aujourd'hui c'est pire que tout. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'à l'aller je savais que je prenais l'avion pour Bill…là…là je ne voie que ce siège vide à côté de moi. 10h25…

_**« Nous prions les derniers passagers de s'installer à bord »**_

Non…pas encore…10h26…toujours ce siège vide…

Je me pince les lèvres…ne me fais pas ça Bill !

**- Il va venir…**

**- Georg ne soit pas bête !,** les mots sont sortis seuls de ma bouche

**- Je ne le suis pas Tom…mais je connais Bill, il va venir !**

Je soupire…alors pourquoi ai-je l'impression que c'est trop tard ?

**- excusez moi…**

**- BILL !!**

Je me lève et le serre dans mes bras.

**- T'étais où ?! L'avion a faillit décoller sans toi** **!**, lui reprochais-je

**- désolé…**

Il se pose sur son siège, à côté du mien. Son regard est dans le vague. Que se passe-t-il ?

**- Ça va ?**

**- Oui…**

Il tente un sourire mais je sais bien qu'il n'est pas vraiment sincère. Quelques minutes plus tard je sens que l'avion décolle. J'ai peur…je ne me sens pas bien, mais alors pas bien du tout ! J'attrape la main de Bill et la serre. Il enlace nos doigts. Je ferme les yeux…tout va mieux d'un coup.

…

**- Tom…Tom réveille toi…**

**- Hum ?**

**- On va bientôt atterrir…j'ai peur Tom…je déteste l'atterrissage…**

Que dire ? Je suis pareil ! Pas jumeaux pour rien !

**- Je suis là…**

J'attrape sa main et la serre. Lui se colle à moi. Une petite secousse. Mein Gott pourquoi il a fallu qu'il me réveille !!

**- Tom…,** dit-il d'une voix faible.

**- Tout va bien…**

Gott Gott Gott !! Si tu existe bon Dieu ARRETE CETTE MACHIIIINE !!

Bill laisse échapper une plainte à la deuxième secousse. Je passe mes bras autour de ses épaules.

**- Ça va Bill c'est rien…**

J'AI PEEUUUURRR !! J'espère que mon frère ne le ressens pas dans ma voix !

Aller bordel ! Arrêtez ce calvaire !!

…

Ouf ça y'est !

Bill se détache de moi en soufflant un « merci » à peine audible

…

Un bon moment plus tard, on sort de l'aéroport, bagages à la main.

**- TOM BILL !!**

Ma mère accourt vers nous, et dans une longue étreinte nous murmure des « **je** **vous aime** ». Ça c'est bien ma mère.

**- Bonjours fistons**

**- Papa !**

Je le prends dans mes bras, c'est plus court que ma mère mais aussi intense. J'aime mes parents. On se dirige vers la maison, abandonnant nos amis pour la journée. Prochain rendez vous demain, pour notre dernier jour de vacances en ce qui concerne Gus Andy et moi.

On passe tout notre temps avec nos parents, Gordon et Bill parle beaucoup, je crois que Bill veut rattraper son retard. Maman ne me lâche pas d'une semelle, et je lui raconte ma visite de Paris, sans oublier de lui dire que j'avais revu Elya. Elya…je n'ai même pas eu le temps d'aller la voir une dernière fois. Juste un petit message. Bien sûr, je ne lui dis pas pour Bill et moi, elle ne doit pas savoir que j'aime mon frère. C'est impossible. Surtout que je ne sais toujours pas ce qui se passe avec lui. Après un bon repas familial, je sors dehors. Il est tard, les parents sont montés se coucher et Bill prend sa douche.

Je m'assoupi dans l'herbe fraîche. On y est tellement bien. Je ne vois pas le temps passer. J'ouvre les yeux, sentant une présence à mes côté.

Il s'allonge, se callant contre moi, et reposant sa tête sur mon torse.

**- Les étoiles sont magnifiques ici…**

**- Comme toujours…,** répondais-je

**- Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne les avait pas vus ensemble…**

**- …**

Je glisse ma main sur son ventre. On reste un moment ainsi, dans le silence de la nuit. Je referme les yeux, le sommeil m'emportant petit à petit. Mais je les rouvre, quelque chose ne va pas. J'ai entendu Bill renifler, doucement, très doucement, il a voulu passer inaperçu mais je l'ai entendu.

**- Bill…**

Pas de réponse. Je me relève un peu, l'obligeant à s'enlever de moi. Je reste assis, lui fait de même.

**- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?...**

**- Rien Tom**

**- Bill tu pleures…**

**- Non…**

**- Me mens pas je le vois. Il fait noir, mais pas assez pour que je ne le remarque pas**

**- désolé…**

**- Tu n'as pas à l'être…dis moi tout…**

J'ai besoin de savoir…

Il relève ses yeux noisette vers moi. Nos regards ne peuvent plus se quitter. Il s'approche de moi, passe sa main sur ma nuque et fourre sa tête dans mon cou. Mes bras s'entourent sur son petit corps, tandis que ses larmes tombent sur mon épaule.

**- Shhh…**

Mon pouce fait des allers-retours sur le creux de son dos. Une minutes, peut être deux. Puis il relève sa tête, dépose un baiser sur mes lèvres, timidement. Je suis trop loin de la terre pour évaluer vraiment ce qui se passe. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que mon cœur fait des saltos-arrières dans mon pauvre corps. Je sens son souffle sur mon visage, je ferme les yeux. Savourer ce moment.

Il revient à l'assaut de mes lèvres, mais cette fois je laisse le désir m'envahir et j'approfondi ce petit échange. Je frissonne au contact de sa langue, lui se colle encore plus à moi. Je ne peux dire combien de temps on reste ainsi. Mais purée que c'est bon !

Quand (malheureusement) cela prend fin, je le sens se relever. Cette fois je serais plus rapide et l'en empêche en lui tenant le bras.

**- Tom…lâche moi**, me supplie-t-il

Je me lève, gardant toujours un contact avec Bill. On se retrouve face à face, lui, les larmes aux yeux, voulant s'échapper dès qu'il pourra, et moi…moi cherchant une explication.

**- Je comprends rien Bill…aide-moi…**

**- Ça n'aurait jamais du se produire…pardon…pardon Tomi…**

Il se tortille pour que je le laisse partir.

**- Je t'aime…**

Il cesse tout mouvement, me regarde, l'eau salée se répandant sur ses joues.

**- Je t'aime beaucoup plus qu'il ne le faudrait…**

**- …Tom…**

**- Je ne veux que ton bonheur Bill…j'aurais accepté que tu ne veuilles pas de moi…mais…mais après ce que tu viens de faire je ne peux pas rester insensible ! Bill…j'ai besoin que tu sois honnête…**

Le silence se propage dans le petit terrain appartenant à notre maison.

Je laisse tomber mon bras, le libérant ainsi de mon emprise.

**- Je t'aime aussi Tom…mais tout est mélangé en moi…je ne sais plus…je ne sais plus qui je suis…**

**- Tu es celui dont je suis amoureux…**

**- Tom on est …jumeaux…**

**- Je sais…**

Il se mord la lèvre inférieure tout en baissant la tête.

**- Je ne peux pas…**

Je retiens les larmes qui se pointent au bord de mes yeux. Je redoutais ce moment, celui où il me dirait qu'on ne sera jamais autre que des frères.

Je passe à côté de lui, me dirigeant vers notre chambre.

Il court pour me rattraper, je sens sa main m'empoigner et me retourner de force…

…

* * *

_alors ?? qu'en pensez-vous ?_

_je vais essayer de vous faire la mise en page du prochain chapitre assez vite !! _

_bisous et merci pour vos avis !!_

* * *


	27. Chapter 27

_La suite comme promis car vos avis étaient super gentils !!  
_

_J'espère que ça vous plaira ! en plus on approche doucement de la fin...c'est le 26ème chapitre et j'en ai 30 en tout plus un épilogue !_

_je croise les doigts pour que ça vous plaise jusqu'au bout !!_

_küssen_

_Fanny_

* * *

**Chapitre 26 : le jour tant attendu (ça te rappelle pas une fic Elo ? mdr)**

Il court pour me rattraper, je sens sa main m'empoigner et me retourner de force…

Ses yeux embués me fixent, Bill, je t'en pris, arrête…

Sa respiration est forte, sa main me serre de plus en plus. Combien de temps sommes nous resté ainsi ?…je ne sais pas. Il se jette dans mes bras et je ne peux que le serrer contre moi. Peut importe ce qu'il dit ou ressent, je l'aime quand même.

**- Tom…re…re…retire ce…que je viens de dire…**

Je mets fin à notre étreinte pour le regarder. Il baisse la tête.

**- Comment ça…**

**- Je…**

Il relève la tête et nos regards se croisent pour ne plus se quitter.

**- Je t'aime et ça j'en suis sûr ! Demain je serais tout à toi Tom !**

Sa voix est déterminée cette fois…mon cœur se réchauffe. Je laisse entrevoir un sourire.

**- Demain ?**

**- Demain !**

**- …pourquoi ?**

**- Ben…,** il baisse à nouveau les yeux, **faut que…je rompe avec Jo…**

**- Oh…Jo…**

Pourquoi il faut qu'on parle de lui ! Ce salop à tout fait pout me faire enrager, et me faire perdre par la même occasion Bill. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis la boîte et tant mieux, sinon il aurait dû se payer une opération pour refaire son nez !

**- …Tom…**

**- Hum ?,** dis je dans le vague, ce Jo me bouffant toutes mes pensées

**- Je le quitte pour toi, alors s'il te plait, arrête de faire cette tête…**

Je reprends mes esprits. Bill tente un sourire, et je rie légèrement en imaginant la gueule que je devais avoir.

**- Excuse moi**

**- Fais-toi pardonner…**

**- Comment ?,** demandais-je en approchant nos visages

**- C'est à toi de trouver**, murmure-t-il

**- Je ne sais pas du tout comment faire…**

Nos lèvres se frôlent

**- cherche…**

Le souffle de sa voix me fait frissonner…mes mains se posent sur ses hanches tandis que les siennes glissent sur mon torse. Je mordille tendrement sa lèvre inférieure avant d'entamer un baisé plutôt…passionnel…oui c'est un bon mot…

…

Mes yeux s'ouvrent lentement. Un regard sur le réveil…10h33…pff…

Je fais le tour de la pièce du regard…analysant les moindres petits détails qui me ferais revenir sur terre…on est dans ma chambre…notre chambre, rectifiais-je en apercevant Bill. Chacun dans son lit. Je sourie me remémorant la scène d'hier soir.

_**Flash back**_

_Je prends sa main et l'emmène en haut. Une fois dans la chambre je l'embrasse à nouveau mais il me repousse légèrement. Je lui lance un regard interrogateur. Il sourie avant de me répondre._

_- Je suis fidèle Tom…_

_Il se déshabille et reste en boxer avant de s'enrouler dans ses couvertures. Ma langue passe sur ma lèvre inférieure avant que je ne mordre cette dernière._

_- Fidèle……pourtant…_

_- Ta gueule Tom…je sais…_

_J'imagine son sourire, caché par la couette. Sourire qui se fait contagieux. Demain est un autre jour. Demain c'est NOTRE jour._

_**Fin flash back**_

Mes bras se faufilent hors de mes draps, repoussant ceux-ci. Je me lève et m'approche de Bill, toujours profondément endormi.

Ma main glisse sur ses cheveux emmêlés. J'aimerais que tu te réveilles pour être sûr qu'aujourd'hui, tu seras assez fort pour rompre avec lui. Je sors de la pièce, ne voulant pas briser le rêve qu'il doit faire.

**- Bonjour Tomi**

**- 'lut papa…**

Je m'installe à ses côtés, prenant un bol et un croissant…viennoiserie surement acheté par mes parents pour notre retour.

**- Alors ce voyage ?**

**- …pas mal…**

**- Pas mal ?**

**- Paris est une belle ville**

Mon père rigole, je le rejoins aussitôt dans sa bonne humeur. Vous devez vous demandez quel est la blague que vous avez raté, ne cherchez plus. Je sais que mon père me demande ces choses pour que je me confie à lui, et moi je sais que je le ferais. Mais l'idée de lui avouer que j'aime mon frère infiniment plus que fraternellement et tout juste impossible pour le moment.

**- Désolé papa…,** dis je le plus sincèrement du monde.

Il s'arrête de rire, mais garde le sourire

**- T'en fais pas Tom…le temps est parfois gagnant**



Je lève mon regard sur l'être que j'ai toujours considéré comme mon deuxième parent.

**- Tu m'as manqué…**

**- Toi aussi fiston…**

Je croque dans mon croissant quand j'entends une voix familière légèrement endormie.

**- vas-y doucement il t'a rien fait ce croissant**

Finalement je crois que mes lèvres vont rester étirées toute la journée…

**- Bonjour…,** Bill regarde mon père un instant,**…Gordon**, ajoute-il

**- Bonjour Bill…bon c'est pas tout mais j'ai un boulot qui m'attend ! Tom tu viens ce soir ?**

**- Je ne sais pas…j'te dirais ça par message**

**- D'accord…bonne journée**

Il prend les clés de sa voiture et s'en va.

**- Il veut aller où ce soir ? et on n'est pas dimanche aujourd'hui ?,** demande Bill

**- disons que j'aide parfois mon père à donner des cours de guitare aux plus jeunes, et que ce soir il y a une petite fête pour la reprise…il va la préparer…**

Je me surprends moi-même… « mon père » ? Ça fait bizarre…Bill est mon jumeau…et je parle de ma famille comme si elle était différente…et pourtant au fond de moi, je sais qu'elle l'est.

**- Tu peux y'aller tu sais…,** me parvient la voix de Bill dans mes oreilles

**- Je verrais…je veux passer le plus de temps possible avec vous…d'ailleurs il faudrait appeler les autres**

**- Oui…tu peux le faire ? J'ai…d'autres préoccupations…**

Préoccupations ?...comme annoncer à Jo qu'il le quitte ?...j'espère.

Je me lève, débarrasse mon bol, puis prend le téléphone.

**- Bill**

**- Oui ?,** dit-il en relevant la tête

**- …non rien**

Je tourne les talons et vais dans le salon. Pour une fois, c'est à toi de faire le premier pas…c'est à toi de me le dire…

**- Tom…**

Je me retourne vers mon frère qui m'a suivit.

**- Oui ?**

Il sourie, restant dans l'encadrement de la porte

**- Je t'aime**


	28. Chapter 28

_hey !!_

_désolée du retard !! je vous poste le deuxième chapitre de la semaine plus tard, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps là !!_

_bisous ! et encore merci !  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 27 : Je m'accepte**

Je ne peux m'empêcher de laisser planer un sourire sur mes lèvres. Bill repart dans la cuisine, sans un mot de plus. Je compose les numéros de nos amis et leur donne un rendez-vous.

Ça fait bien une demi-heure que j'attends Bill. Je ne veux pas le déranger alors je patiente en regardant un film pourri à la télé. La télécommande tourne et retourne entre mes doigts. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je stresse ainsi. J'ai confiance en Bill.

Je me lève et me dirige vers les toilettes, ben ouais j'ai une envie pressante là ! J'entends la voix de mon frère…encore au téléphone…j'entre au petit coin et…et ben voilà quoi ! J'vais pas vous détailler ce que je fais hein ?!

Une fois sorti, je file dans la salle de bain. Je me lave les mains et regarde mon reflet dans la glace. Un étrange sentiment. Etrange certes, mais c'est une étape au bonheur. J'aime mon frère.

**- Et je l'accepte**, soutenais-je en me fixant à travers le miroir.

Je sors de la pièce. Bill ne parle plus, il a du finir sa conversation. J'entre dans la cuisine. Son visage est rouge, tout comme ses yeux. Il a pleuré.

**- Hey…qu'est ce qui se passe ?**

**- Rien…**

**- Bill, pas à moi !**

**- …il l'a mal prit…**

**- …**

**- Oh Tom excuse moi…ce n'est pas à toi que je dois dire tout ça !**

**- Tu l'aime ?**

**- Tom !**

**- réponds Bill…**

**- Non…**

**- alors dis toi que tu lui as rendu service…de toute façon votre histoire n'aurait pas durée**

**- …tu as raison…merci Tomi…**

**- J't'en pris p'tit frère**

Il renifle et vient se coller à moi.

**- allez file te faire beau on va chez Gustav**

**- Oui…**

Il se détache de moi puis monte dans notre chambre.

…

**- Tom regarde ! C'est magnifique ! C'est exactement ça que j'voulais ! Qu'elle est belle !**

Mon frère vient de courir et se coller à la vitrine d'un magasin de vêtements. Une simple chemise noire, plutôt légère.

**- Il me la faut !**

**- Bill on était censé aller chez Gus, pas faire du shopping !**

**- J'en n'ai pas pour longtemps !**

Face à sa petite tête je ne peux qu'accepter. Il entre, et file dans les cabines d'essayages.

Je le rejoins…je regarde les rideaux tirés…faut combien de temps pour enfiler une chemise ?

Je ne me pose pas la question longtemps car une main me tire et m'embarque derrière le tissu de la cabine.

**- Alors ?,** demande Bill en se dandinant devant moi.

**- J'avoue que là…t'es le plus beau p'tit frère !**

**- Merci…**

Il se colle à moi, ses lèvres se rapprochent des miennes…

Il sourie et me pousse avant de tirer à nouveau les rideaux. Le salop, il m'a bien eu…mais je ne me ferais pas avoir la prochaine fois ! Je l'aurais mon bisou u.u

On ressort, lui son paquet à la main, moi la guitare sur le dos. Ben oui, on va jouer un peu tous ensembles histoire de se changer les idées. Et puis on s'était promis de jouer avec Georg, ce sera chose faite !

**- Tom…tu crois qu'on me reconnait ici ?**

**- Pourquoi cette question ?**

**- Pour savoir…**

**- Je ne sais pas…**

On continue de marcher, l'un à côté de l'autre. Sa main hésitante frôle la mienne. Je sourie et enlace nos doigts, continuant de regarder devant moi. Je sens sa joie sans même le voir, et mon cœur fait des bonds dans ma poitrine. Quand il est heureux je le suis aussi.

…

**- Ah ben enfin vous voilà ! Entrez** **!**, nous ouvre le blondinet

Après avoir dit bonjour à Gus, Georg et Andréas, on se pose dans la salle de répèt', soit le garage !

**- On joue quoi** **?**, demande Gustav, visiblement prêt derrière sa batterie.

**- tenez, c'est une partition que j'ai faite avec des amis de Paris**, répond Georg, sa basse dans une main, les papiers dans l'autre.

Bill et Andréas s'assoient devant nous. J'accorde ma guitare et on commence lentement à se familiariser avec les notes de la partition.

Au bout d'une bonne heure on enchaine les morceaux. Y'a pas à dire on fait un trio d'enfer !

**- C'était génial les gars** **!**, s'exclame Andy, enthousiaste.

**- Excellent même**, renchérie Bill.

**-** **Normal on est des bosses !,** rigole le châtain

**- J'en suis sûr qu'avec un peu de flûte ce serait encore mieux !**

**- ANDY !!**

Je jette un coup d'œil à Gus et on explose de rire, ça c'était être synchro !!

**- Ok j'me tais**, boude le grand blond, **mais compter pas sur moi pour vous dessinez pendant que vous jouer, maintenant c'est niet !**

**- Roh Andy !!, **suppliais-je

**- On n'a jamais dit quoi que ce soit sur ta façon de dessiner !, **ajoute Gustav

**- Mouais…mais vous vous moquer de mon art en musique !**

**- On ne peut pas être bon en tout, **riais-je

Finalement, Andréas se muni d'un papier et d'un crayon, Bill sort une de ses composition et on commence à trouver un rythme dessus. Je crois qu'à quatre on peut arriver à quelque chose ! Surtout que Gus, Georg et Bill on déjà réalisé ce genre de travaux, quant à moi, je ne demande qu'à apprendre !

Bill se rapproche de moi petit à petit.

**- On pourra leur dire pour nous deux ?,** murmure-t-il au creux de mon oreille

**- Bien sûr…**

**- C'est vrai ? Quand ?**

**- maintenant….**

**- Maintenant ?**

**- Les gars on doit vous parler !**

Ma voix est forte et pleine d'entrain. Je sais qu'ils ne nous jugeront pas…d'ailleurs Andréas savait tout bien avant moi, et je suis sûr qu'il se doute déjà de quelque chose…


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapitre 28 : Un vrai couple ?**

Les regards se tournent vers nous.

**- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Tom ?,** demande Gustav ayant arrêté toute activité.

Je prends la main de Bill pour le rassurer.

**- Bill et moi…sommes ensembles…**

Je les regarde tour à tour…aucun d'eux ne laisse paraître un quelconque signe. Je commence à stresser, plein de doutes surgissent. Je croyais peut être mal ? Ils vont nous juger ? Nous lâcher ? On les dégoute ?

Je respire à nouveau quand Andréas pousse un grand cri de joie.

**- AAAAHHH !! J'en étais sûr !! C'est génial !! J'ai envie de chanter d'un coup !!**

Je rigole en le voyant sautiller de partout en fredonnant Titanic. Il s'arrête soudain et nous saute dessus.

**- Félicitation les mecs !!**

**- Je ne suis pas encore enceinte Andy calme !,** riais-je

Il va se rassoir à sa place, toujours aussi joyeux. J'observe Gustav qui lui n'a pas bougé. Quand mes yeux croisent les siens, il me fait un large sourire pour me rassurer.

**- Je suis content pour vous…mais j'avoue que ça fait quand même bizarre !**

**- Ce qui est bizarre surtout c'est que moi j't'avais prévenu et que j'avais raison !,** se vante Andréas

**- Ouais c'est p't'etre ça…c'est tellement rare que tu es raison aussi !**

**- J't'emmerde Gus**

**- Mais c'est réciproque mon cher !**

Tout va bien ! Mes meilleurs amis l'ont bien pris ! Je suis aux anges !! … enfin presque…il reste encore Georg et lui n'a absolument rien dit.

**- Gégé…**

**- Ça va Bill, sourie-t-il, c'est juste que…je ne m'y attendais pas vraiment…mais c'est génial !**

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, l'impression que ça sonne faux. Il faudra que je lui parle…

…

On fini notre premier morceau. Il s'appellera «Durch Den Monsun ». Bill avait écrit les paroles il y a un certain temps, il ne manquait que la musique. Bon il va falloir encore arranger certaines choses bien sûr ! Mais le rythme est trouvé ! C'est déjà bien pour une journée ! Les gars ne nous ont pas regardés de travers, ils ont fait comme avant, quand je n'étais pas avec Bill. Quelques petits sourires en coin de plus, c'est tout. J'avoue que j'apprécie leurs attitudes.

On décide finalement de retourner chez nous. Demain c'est notre rentrée à Gus, Andy et moi. Andréas est dans une université juste à côté du conservatoire, ce qui 

est plutôt pratique pour se voir régulièrement. Avant de partir je m'éloigne un peu des autres et rejoins Georg qui range sa basse.

**- Georg…**

**- Oui ?**

**- …tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas pour moi et Bill…**

**- Mais non t'en fais pas !**

**- Pourtant…tu n'es pas pareil depuis qu'on l'a annoncé…**

**- …**

Il ne répond rien et se contente de terminée ce qu'il avait commencé. Il se retourne ensuite vers moi et me sourie.

**- ne te tracasse pas trop Tom**

Il me laisse avec mes doutes derrière lui.

…

**- Tom !**

Je me retourne vers Bill qui me fixe tout sourire.

**- Ça y'est….tu te rends compte ? On est un vrai couple devant nos meilleurs amis !!**

Il me saute dans les bras et rejoint nos lèvres dans un baiser passionné. Quand il se détache de moi, il fait des grands yeux.

**- Tom dis moi que personne ne me reconnait…parce que sinon toute la rue sait qu'on fait de l'inceste**

Et merde…je prends la main de Bill et on commence une course à travers la ville. On arrive essoufflés chez nous.

**- On va dire que personne n'a vraiment fait gaffe à nos visages hein ?**

**- …Tom qu'est ce qu'on va faire sinon…**

**- calme toi…c'est rien…**

Je glisse mes doigts le long de sa joue et on rentre. Je m'allonge sur mon lit. Bill se tourne les pouces, signes d'anxiété. Je n'ai pour ma part pas vraiment peur. Après tout on n'est pas restés longtemps et la ville est grande, tout le monde ne me connait pas ! Alors Bill…encore moins !

**- dis…tu crois qu'un jour on arrivera à le dire à maman ?,** murmure mon frère

**- …je ne sais pas…oui…surement…**

Il se lève et s'installe à côté de moi, plongeant sa tête dans mon cou. Premier câlin en amoureux…

Une heure, deux peut-être. Je suis tellement bien là, à parler de nous, de notre vie pendant ce long moment d'absence l'un pour l'autre. Ma mère m'appelle, interrompant Bill dans ses explications de comment il avait rencontré Georg la première fois. Apparemment c'était dans la rue, avant même de savoir que c'était lui sont colocataire en internat. Ils s'entendaient si bien qu'ils ont décidés ensembles de prendre un appartement.

**- Désolé Bill…**

**- C'est pas grave…je peux venir aussi ?**

**- Pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas ?**

**- Je ne sais pas…si maman veut te dire un truc personnel…**

**- je n'ai plus de secret pour toi…viens**

On descend les escaliers et je me pose en face de ma mère. Ma main se ballade sur la cuisse de mon double, ma mère ne pouvant rien voir grâce à la table.

**- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?,** demandais-je

**- Bill tu peux nous laisser un moment ?**

**- Je…oui…**

**- Non Bill reste ! Maman tu voulais me dire quoi ?**

Je retiens toujours mon frère. Je veux qu'il sache que je ne lui mentirais jamais sur quoi que se soit. Elle a l'air mal à l'aise et me souffle simplement quelques mots

**- Une amie t'as vu dans la rue tout à l'heure…**

Un instant de silence pur…je resserre ma main. Ma mère ouvre à nouveau la bouche…alors elle sait ?

**- …**

* * *

_Et voilà le chapitre 28 !! vous savez qu'on approche de la fin ? On approche même à grand pas !!_

_sinon j'ai fais un forum avec une amie, mais ce site ne veut pas qu'on donne d'adresse ! donc je mets les point entre parenthèse XD -- th-yaoi (.) forumchti (.) com !  
_

_allez-y !! y'a pas grand chose encore mais bon, il faut des membre pour évoluer !_

_merci_

_bisous !!_


	30. Chapter 30

_et voilà les deux **derniers** chapitres !!_

_y'aura un épilogue ne vous en faites pas !! _

_küssen !!_

* * *

**Chapitre 29 : Je dois le découvrir…**

**- Elle t'as vu avec…un homme…**

Un homme ? Ma mère ne sait donc pas que c'est Bill !! YAHOU !!

**- Et…,** elle s'arrête là et regarde mon frère avant de soupirer

**- Quoi ?**

**- J'aimerais vraiment vous parler séparément…**

**- …pou…pourquoi ?**

Elle me fixe dans les yeux, elle sait…c'est obligé elle sait !! SCHEISSE !!

**- Maman autant nous le dire à tous les deux maintenant…,** propose mon frère

**- ….cet homme quel m'a décrit…ressemble beaucoup…très beaucoup…à Bill…**

**- Bill ?! Maman ! Mais c'est de la folie !!**

Je prends un air outragé et ma mère sourie.

**- Et puis franchement qu'est ce que je foutrais avec Poulpinet ?**

**- Poulpinet ?**

**- Ça te vas si bien grand frère !**

**- Bill retire ça tout de suite .**

**- Nan Poulpinet**

Je me lève et commence à lui partir après dans toute la cuisine. Ma mère nous suit du regard, mi-amusée, mi-anxieuse.

Quand enfin on s'arrête, un peu essoufflés, on demande à maman si on peut y'aller.

**- Oui…Tom ?**

**- Hum ?**

**- Il s'appelle comment alors ?**

**- …Steevy…**

**- désolé d'avoir pu penser que…j'ai honte d'avoir douté un moment que vous faisiez de l'inceste !**

**- haha…de l'inceste…bonne blague !**

On sort de la cuisine et s'enfermons dans la chambre.

**- Steevy ?**

**- Ben quoi ?**

**- C'est moche Tom ! T'aurais pu trouver mieux !**

**- J'ai pensé que j'étais un gros boulet et j'ai pensé à Steevy Boulay !!**

**- Tu t'enfonces….**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- T'es fan de Steevy Boulay !!,** rie-t-il

**- Naaann !!**

**- Hahaha !!**

Je me contente de lui balancer un coussin à la figure.

**- …elle sera contre alors…**



Mon frère est passé du rire à la tristesse. Je m'approche de lui et le prends dans mes bras.

**- Je ne sais pas…attendons encore un peu avant de lui dire…le temps de digérer le fait qu'elle n'aura décidément pas de petits enfants !!**

**- T'es bête…, **sourie-t-il, **et puis on pourra adopter…**

**- …on verra ça plus tard hein ?**

Je resserre mes bras et il pose sa tête sur mon épaule…

…

La rentrée…moment que d'habitude je déteste et pourtant aujourd'hui je suis tout excité ! Surement le fait que cette fois, je serais dans mon élément ! Le conservatoire…mon rêve…

**- TOOOMMM !! Attends-moi !!**

**- Bill ? Je croyais que tu dormais….**

**- Je ne raterais pour rien au monde la rentrée de mon grand frère**, s'exclame-t-il en me prenant le bras.

**- Oh je suis touché !,** me moquais-je

J'ai eu juste le droit d'avoir une tape sur la tête.

On rejoint Gustav et Andréas.

**- Hey chouchou !! T'aurais pu te dépêcher ! Je dois y'aller moi !**

**- Désolé Andy…**

Après une petite leçon de moral, Andréas nous laisse pour aller à l'université.

Quand nous aussi on doit y'aller, je me retiens fortement d'embrasser Bill. Une mauvaise expérience dès le premier jour, alors on va éviter pour le deuxième !

C'est comme je l'avais imaginé ! Spacieux et tellement beau ! Ok c'est un petit conservatoire, mais pour moi, c'est un rêve !

**- Tom…**

**- Hum ?,** répondais-je la tête dans les nuages

Il me parle et je réponds par un « **ouais ouais** », ne sachant même pas pourquoi.

**- Tom tu m'as écouté ?**

**- Hein ?**

Il soupire et je vois bien que j'ai fais une gaffe en scrutant les moindres recoins du couloir.

**- excuse moi Gus…tu disais ?**

**- …rien laisse tomber…bon on va rejoindre la foule d'élève ?**

J'hoche la tête positivement. Je ne veux surtout pas le contrarier…même si j'aimerais savoir la question qu'il m'a posé…c'est à cause de cet endroit aussi !! Ok j'trouve des excuses bidons…je vous l'accorde.

Comment vous décrire ça ?...parfait, génial, magique…



C'est tout simplement un rêve éveillé ! Fini les cours de merde du lycée ! Bonjour la musique, l'art, le plaisir !! Bon ok, y'a des cours qui ont l'air franchement chiant, mais rien n'est comparable au désastre du collège !

C'est un immense sourire aux lèvres que je sors du Conservatoire en compagnie de Gustav.

A ce moment là, je ne regrette qu'une seule chose : que mon frère ne soit pas là. Une envie irrémédiable de l'embrasser.

Je sourie en pensant à lui, à ses lèvres, à son odeur, à son corps.

**- Salut**

Je tourne la tête vers la voix, familière à présent, de Georg.

**- Gégé ! Ça va ?,** répond tout sourire le blondinet.

**- Ouais, et vous ?**

**- Super bien ! C'est génial ici ! Hein Tom ?**

J'écoute qu'à moitié, je me contente de regarder le châtain. Oui j'y pense encore…sa réaction, ses paroles. C'est bizarre c'est tout.

Voyant que je ne dis rien, les deux amis continuent de parler entre eux, essayant vainement de me faire venir dans la conversation.

Un téléphone sonne et Georg part un peu plus loin pour répondre.

**- Ça va Tom ?**

**- Oui pourquoi ?**

**- Tu es scotché sur Ge'…t'aurais pas des attirances vers lui en plus de ton frère toi**, rigole Gustav

**- Très drôle**

**- Alors qu'est ce qu'il y a ?**

**- Tu trouves pas qu'il a eu une réaction bizarre toi ?**

Le regard de Gustav en ce moment même est à faire peur !

**- Quoi ? J'ai dis quelque chose de mal ?**

**- Si tu m'avais écouté ce matin tu saurais ce qu'il y a**, me reproche-t-il

**- …ah…**

**- Je t'ai posé la même question…**

**- désolé…**

**- Je pense qu'il faudrait que tu lui parles…**

**- J'ai déjà essayé ! Il m'a dit d'arrêter de me tracasser…**

**- Je le connais…il accepte votre relation, mais quelque chose le dérange…**

**- Mais quoi ?**

**- À toi de le découvrir Tom…**

Je soupire. Comment je vais faire moi ?

Je ne me pose pas plus de questions, deux bras m'entourant à la taille, un torse se collant à mon dos et une bouche déposant un bisou papillon dans mon cou.

Il se détache assez vite et se met devant nous.

**- Je t'ai manqué grand frère j'espère ?,** sourie l'homme de mes rêves.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapitre 30 : Elle est pas belle la vie ?**

J'aimerais prendre mon jumeau dans mes bras et l'embrasser à lui en faire perdre la raison…mais je ne peux pas. L'inconvénient d'être connu par ici.

Je me contente donc de l'observer.

Georg revient vers nous et on reste devant le conservatoire pendant bien une demi-heure. Andy nous rejoins d'ailleurs. Sa rentrée s'est pas trop bien passée…il nous explique qu'il s'est bagarré avec un type.

**- Andréas se battre ?!,** s'étonne Gustav

**- Il l'a bien cherché aussi ! Vous savez bien que je déteste les homophobes !,** se défend l'autre blond

**- Et tu vas avoir des ennuis** **?**, lui demandais-je

**- Non, juste un avertissement…pff dès mon premier jour ! Fait chier !**

On discute encore un moment avant de rentrer.

On marche côte à côte tous les deux, sans un mot. Le regard suffit.

On entre dans la maison. Il n'y a personne, les parents travaillent encore.

Bill me sourie et à peine la porte refermé il dépose ses lèvres sur les miennes.

J'aime ce contact, j'aime quand il passe ses mains sur la nuque, j'aime tout de lui de toute façon. Dire qu'il y a peu je pensais le détester au plus haut point. Comme quoi Haine et Amour sont reliés parfois.

**- Tom…**

**- Oui ?**

**- …on va faire comment ? Je veux dire…je vais bientôt retourner à Paris, et toi tu seras ici…**

Mon cœur se serre. Je sais bien qu'il fallait en parler. Mais c'est dur.

**- Peut importe la distance je veux juste être avec toi…Bill je viendrais te voir à Paris le plus souvent possible !**

Il se détache de mon étreinte et va un peu plus loin. Il prend son porte-monnaie et sort un papier qu'il me tend.

**- C'est quoi ?**

**- regarde…**

Je le prends et commence à lire.

**- Un conservatoire ?**

**- Oui…il se situe deux kilomètres de chez moi…**

**- Mais c'est trop tard Bill…les inscriptions sont déjà faites !**

**- Ben…il se trouve que je connais le fils du directeur et que…disons qu'il est possible qu'il te prenne…**

**- Tu plaisantes ?**

**- Tom je veux que tu viennes avec moi ! Accepte s'il te plait ! Dans quelques semaines t'auras une réponse !**

**- …t'es fou Bill…tu l'as déjà contacté ?**

Il hoche la tête positivement en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Je lui sourie et le prends dans mes bras.

**- Je t'aime toi…**

La porte d'entrée s'ouvre sur nous.

**- Les enfants je suis là…**

**- Maman ! Tom va peut être venir à Paris !!, **s'écrit Bill

**- C'est vrai ? Tu l'as convaincu ?, sourie ma mère**

**- Tu étais au courant ?, **demandais-je

**- Bien sûr Bill m'en a parlé !**

Je jette un regard noir à mon frère qui explose de rire, m'emportant moi aussi dans la bonne humeur. Mais pourtant je sais bien que je ne suis pas encore accepté…

…

« Ding dong » _°°vous ai-je un jour raconté ma passion pour les bruitages ?--baf--°°_

Mon père se lève et va ouvrir. Moi ? Trop occupé à battre Bill au jeu vidéo !

**- Héhé !**

**- Naaann !! C'est dégueulasse** **!**, s'exclame un brun un peu dégoûté en balançant sa mannette sur moi.

**- calme p'tit frère ! T'y peux rien, je suis un boss !**

Il fait mine de bouder mais Gordon nous interrompe.

**- Les garçons, c'est Andréas**

Je me lève et emmène Bill avec moi. Andy nous attend dehors. C'est une fois devant lui qu'il nous regarde bizarrement.

**- Quoi ?**

**- J'ai parlé à mes parents…**

A ses parents ? Oo

**- Ils savent pour…ma sexualité…**

**- Oh…et ? Comment ils ont réagis ?**

**- Ben…**

Il baisse les yeux mais ne peut jouer la comédie plus longtemps car un immense sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres.

**- ILS L'ONT BIEN PRIIIIS !!**

Il nous saute dessus, et on se met à crier notre joie. Je crois qu'on nous a regardés de travers…rien à faire !!

**- Je suis libre à présent ! J'vais me trouver un beau mec et j'vais vivre pleinement !,** rêve le blond en levant les bras au ciel

**- Et il est où ce mec ?**

Il redescend ses bras et s'approche de Bill pour lui susurrer un « **c'est peut être ton frère** »

**- Hey !! Que dalle Tom est à moi !**

Je rigole avec mon meilleur ami et mon amant. Je crois que c'est une de mes plus belles journées !

**- Bon sérieusement…les gars nous attendent au garage de Gus…prêt pour nous jouer un bon morceau ?**

On ne lui répond pas, et prenons nos vestes. C'est parti !

Le dernier « Schrei » de Bill résonne encore dans le sous-sol.

**- C'était génial les mecs !**

**- Normal j'ai une voix d'enfer,** rigole mon frère.

C'est ainsi que se passent les jours suivants. Entre conservatoire, amis, répèt'.

Je suis juste quelqu'un d'heureux…j'ai trouvé ma voie, et ils sont à mes côtés.

…

Un mois jours pour jours. Un mois d'amour avec Bill.

Ne vous en faites pas, je vais tout vous dire !

Premièrement, notre groupe formé avec Gustav et Georg marche vraiment bien ! Les compositions de Bill et Gégé sont parfaites et on a déjà plusieurs chansons à notre actif. On joue même dans des petits bars, où alors dans les fêtes organisées.

Deuxièmement, j'ai parlé enfin face à face avec Georg. Faut dire que le pauvre je l'ai pas lâché d'une semelle pour qu'il m'avoue ce qui le tracassait !

_« __**- ...c'est rien…juste que…ben j'étais habitué depuis qu'on avait rompu avec Bill qu'il est de petites aventures. Je savais que ça ne durerait pas…mais là, je sais qu'il est prêt à tout te donner…je ne crois pas qu'on fasse de l'inceste pour quelques jours !**_

_**- Tu veux dire que tu es jaloux ?**_

_**- Nan ! …un peu…merde Tom t'es chiant !,**__ s'énerve-t-il en me voyant sourire, __**c'est normal non ? Après tout j'ai été sa seule et véritable liaison sérieuse !**_

_**- Tu es jaloux ! Trop fort !**_

_**- Bon ça va oui ?**_

_**- Si j'm'attendais à ça !**_

_**- Tom je vais finir par t'étriper !**_

_**- attends que je le dise à mon frère !**_

_**- TOM !!**_

_Il me donne une tape derrière la tête en rigolant. Puis redevient sérieux…_

_**- Si tu le fais souffrir t'auras à faire à moi Kaulitz…mais en attendant je vous souhaite d'être heureux…**__ »_

Sa phrase m'a marqué…je sourie niaisement rien qu'en y pensant.



Finalement, elle est belle la vie !

* * *

_bon, j'pense poster l'épilogue dans peu de temps !!_

_je vous laisse commenter ces deux derniers chap avant :)_

_bisous !!_


	32. Chapter 32

**Epilogue : Toute une vie à construire**

J'attends que ma mère revienne avec le dessert. Ma main glisse discrètement jusqu'à la cuisse de mon amant, qui est éventuellement mon frère. Il me jette un doux regard et ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en rougissant légèrement. Et oui, même après un mois, les moindres de nos gestes nous font de l'effet. C'est ça l'amour non ?

**- Tomi…**

Je reporte mon attention sur ma mère qui pose le gâteau au chocolat fait maison, et me tend une enveloppe. Je la prends délicatement…cela me rappelle le jour de nos onze ans…quand maman a tendu la lettre d'admission à Bill…le cachet m'indique que c'est le conservatoire de Paris…

**- ouvre vite**, s'impatiente Bill

Je déchire le haut de l'enveloppe, déplie la lettre et lis le contenu

**- Alors ??**

**- …**

**- TOM ! Dis-moi !!**

**- Je…je retenterais l'année prochaine Bill…**

**- …comment ça ?**

Je laisse tomber la feuille devant lui…la réponse est négative…le conservatoire est plein…pas de place pour moi…

Bill se jette sur moi en pleurant. On y avait tellement cru…trop peut être…beaucoup trop…

**- Je suis désolée mon chéri**, dit ma mère

**- Tom tu as du talent, l'année prochaine tu seras pris** !, me rassure Gordon

L'année prochaine…c'est trop loin…je veux être avec Bill tout le temps…pourtant il va falloir que je fasse preuve de courage pour Lui…

Je resserre délicatement mon étreinte, essayant en vain de calmer Bill.

…

Ses valises sont prêtes…ça y est…

**- Tom…on…on va se voir bientôt hein ?**

**- Bien sûr Bill…**

**- J'ai pas envie de partir sans toi…**

**- J'ai pas envie que tu partes sans moi**, souriais-je

Il se serre contre moi. Demain il repart pour Paris. Sa rentrée est dans deux jours.

**- On y va ?,** murmure-t-il

**- Oui…**

On se détache à contre cœur. Heureusement qu'on va répéter avec le groupe sinon…sinon on n'aurait pas bougé de toute façon !

On se dépêche d'aller chez Gustav. Les autres sont déjà là.

**- Andréas tu fais quoi cette fois ?,** demande Georg

**- J'ai pris l'appareil photo ! Prêt à recevoir des flashs plein la figure ?**

**- Euh…on doit répondre ?**

**- Non Tom…vaut mieux pas !**

On rigole et nous mettons tout de même à jouer. C'est vraiment génial de se retrouver tous ensemble ! Si seulement Bill et Georg pouvaient rester ici…mais bien sûr c'est impossible…

Enfin bon, pour ce dernier jour, je veux que ça se passe dans la bonne humeur !

Bill vient se tortiller devant moi, tandis que Georg se met face à Gustav. Andréas quant à lui s'éclate avec ses photos. Je suis comme si la scène était à nous ! Les lumières, les photographes, et devant nous il y aurait des fans qui hurleraient nos noms, qui chanteraient avec Bill, qui nous encourageraient ! Je tiendrais dans mes bras, fier, ma Gibson ! Oh et puis derrière dans les coulisses, les maquilleurs, stylistes, coiffeurs, producteurs, gardes du corps, techniciens se dépêcheraient pour que tout soit en place. Et là, dans la salle, Nos parents viendraient pour notre premier concert…

Le rêve ? J'adore ! Mais revenons à la réalité : je suis dans le garage de Gustav, avec ma petite guitare, sans fans, sans techniciens, sans producteurs, même pas la moindre lumière multicolore…et je crois qu'on à l'air de vrais débiles à s'imaginer tout ça ! Mais après tout on est seuls, alors autant rêver !

Quand enfin on a fini d'enchainer nos morceaux, on se serre un verre de…coca _(ouais Gustav n'a pas de clairette ni champagne dans sa cave !)_ et trinquons à notre pseudo groupe.

**- Si un jour on devenait célèbre…on s'appellerait comment ? Non parce que « devilish » ça fait bizarre…,** commence Gustav

**- On y réfléchira quand on aura un producteur hein** **?**, rigole Georg

**- En tout cas on s'est bien trouvé tous…c'est génial !**

**- D'accord avec toi p'tit frère**

**- Bon c'est pas tout mais j'dois y'aller moi…un exposé à faire…,** soupire Andréas

**- Tu nous montreras les photos !**

**- Bien sûr Chouchou**

**- Merci Andichou !,** rigolais-je

Finalement on se dit tous au revoir…on déteste ça ! Oui…car c'est la dernière fois qu'on se voit tous les cinq avant un bon moment…

On commence à s'éloigner. Andréas part dans la même direction que nous, Georg reste encore un peu chez Gus.

**- Vous croyez que Gustav va devenir Gay ?**

On regarde Andréas avec de gros yeux. Il a dit quoi là ? Oo

**- Pardon ?**

**- Ben ouais…si on regarde bien…c'est le seul hétéro du groupe…**

**- …vu comme ça…mais bon on ne change pas de bords en un claquement de doigt !**

**- Tom…c'est toi qui dis ça ?**

**- …ouais bon ok j'me tais !**

**- Je pense que seul Gustav aura un enfant biologique !,** sourie Bill

**- Ouais…ba remarque je pourrais faire un don de…**

**- ANDY !,** coupons ensemble Bill et moi

On se met à rire, pour des débilités certes, mais on est de bonne humeur !

**- BILL TOM !!**

On se retourne. Gus et Gégé arrivent vers nous essoufflés.

**- Quoi ?**

**- Il…nous…on…,** bégaie Georg n'arrivant pas à reprendre une respiration normale

**- Ge' tu va tous nous les faire là ?**

**- Tom ! …il…,** il inspire un grand coup et fini sa phrase, **il nous a appelé !!**

**- Qui ?**

**- Mais Jost !!**

**- Jost ?**

**- David Jost !**

**- Hahaha ! Très drôle ! Mais encore ?**

David Jost…l'un des grands producteurs d'Allemagne nous aurait contacté, nous ? Tss…ils vont pas me faire avaler ça !

**- Tom c'est pas une blague**, me confirme le blondinet,** il nous a vu à la fête de Hambourg…il est prêt à nous recevoir pour nous parler de notre future carrière !**

**- …sérieux ?**

**- Sérieux…ON VA ETRE CELEBRE !!, **s'excite Gustav

**- Oui enfin…pour l'instant c'est juste un entretient mais…c'est en bonne voie** !!, sourie le châtain

Je jette un coup d'œil à mon frère et on se met à crier en se sautant dans les bras. Quand le moment de folie est passé, Andréas se met devant nous.

**- Je vous soutiendrais toujours…même de loin ! …et vous avez pas intérêt à m'oublier !**

**- Andy…**

On était tellement heureux qu'on avait presque oublié qu'Andréas ne jouait pas…et qu'il était ainsi extérieur au groupe…

**- Comment pourrions nous t'oublier alors que tu seras continuellement avec nous ?,** s'écrit Georg

**- …mais je ne pourrais pas vous suivre je devrais travailler moi !**

**- Qui a dit que tu ne travaillerais pas ?**

**- Georg…je comprends rien !**

**- Tu seras notre photographe personnel, puis tu dessineras aussi ! Ça pourrais être super pour les pochettes des albums !**

**- Mais…**

**- parfait je vois que tout le monde est d'accord ?!**

**- Gégé je…**

**- Bienvenue parmi nous Andy !,** souriais-je

Les autres acquiescent et Andréas se jette sur nous, la larme à l'œil. Purée je suis en trop plein d'émotions là !!

Je ne vais pas être séparé de Bill…et on sera tous ensembles…

…

Je donne les derniers accords et la foule se met à crier. Non, cette fois ce n'est pas un rêve…je serre ma splendide Gibson contre moi, Bill crie des « merci » dans son micro, Gustav s'amuse à faire tourner ses baguettes entre ses doigts, tandis que Georg lit les affiches que les fans tendent, glissant tout de même sa main sur sa magnifique Sandberg blanche et noire.

Tout est devenu réalité. _**Tokio Hotel**_ à vu le jour ! Je tourne la tête et vois Andréas avec son appareil photo tout neuf. Vu les regards qu'il lance à Georg, je ne m'étonnerais même pas si un jour ils sont plus que des amis !

Nos parents sont venus nous voir aussi…ils ne sont pas encore au courant pour moi et Bill…on attend un peu avant de leur annoncer. Mais je reste confiant, Gordon me comprendra, et même si maman reste distante par rapport à ça, il saura trouver les mots justes pour la convaincre.

Tout va bien…et j'espère que ça continuera ainsi…

_**« Les étoiles continueront à veiller sur nous »**_

**--ENDE--**

* * *

_Et voilà…la fin… je ne pouvais faire que un Happy-end, désolée pour les fans de Sad-end XD_

_Je vais pas blablater pendant 4000 ans :_

_Merci a tous de m'avoir suivi !! ça fait bizarre de finir ma fic ici aussi…._

_En tout cas j'ai adoré vos avis et j'espère vous retrouver un jour !_

_Küssen !!_


End file.
